


The Devil Within

by firegoddess1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Cinderella Elements, Demon Adrien, Devils, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guardian Angels, Heaven & Hell, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, angel Marinette, unedited story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegoddess1/pseuds/firegoddess1
Summary: After the Fall of Man, the earth became a desolate withered place, no longer able to support life as it once did.Up in the clouds, a new city that was identical to the lost city of Paris was created so that Demons, Angels, Warlocks and Healers could coexist outside their own domain, rightfully named Sanctuary. A young demon prince meets a young cherub one day in Sanctuary and they get along.Ever since that day, the angel has been on his mind. Will they become one and prove that they aren't so different or will fate have other plans in store? Read to find out more!(this is an unedited story and it will only be edited after it is completely finished just so there are no delays))





	1. Bittersweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, i decided to write this story on the side. It was going to be edited after it is finished as to not waste time on putting out chapters, i will try to be descriptive as possible but i'm not making any promises. I got inspiration from seeing other Demon Adrien stories but saw there was none with Marinette as an angel. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and let me know in the comments below what you think.

This is a story of both darkness and light. Angels and Demons walked side by side in a city known as Sanctuary. 

Sanctuary was a place that was located above the earth which resembled the lost city of Paris after the humans destroyed it and themselves. The earth they inhabited eons ago became barren and desolate. Humans didn’t become residents of Heaven nor Hell as they had turned into restless spirits with the power to latch onto hosts and turn their hosts into bloodthirsty monsters known as akumas. 

The hosts were mainly fallen angels and weakened devils who were either banished for crimes unimaginable or flung there after losing a battle. 

The angels who lived in Heaven were always the most serene of creatures with their white feathery wings, robes laden with fine gems and soft velvet. Among these angels was a small cherub known as Marinette. Marinette had black hair which kept in two pigtails that were held by white satin ribbons and the bluest eyes that almost mimicked the sky. 

Her mother and father, Sabine and Thomas were so proud of their little girl and watched her grow from a tiny baby to the beautiful child learning to fly.

Down in Hell lived another young child but his upbringing was entirely different. His name was Adrien, the demon prince of Hell and heir to the throne. Adrien had slitted green eyes and blonde hair and wore dark clothing of nobility. His father King Gabriel vowed vengeance after his queen had been brutally murdered believing that the culprit was most likely one of the angels that resided above as there had been scattered feathers near her body. Ever since she had been killed, Gabriel had been hating the angel species.

Gabriel only took Adrien up to Sanctuary on the rare occasions, sneering hatefully at all the angels that flew past. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had business in Sanctuary, Gabriel wouldn’t bother to be in the city at all. Adrien was still a young demon and didn’t quite understand why his father hated the angels so much. He also didn’t know exactly what happened to his mother either as his father kept it a secret.

“Father, may i venture on my own? I promise to be back in the square by nightfall” Adrien asked his father “very well, but stay away from these creatures, they would sooner throw you to the evil spirits below then look at you” Gabriel told him while walking away. 

Adrien looked around the plaza when he heard someone shout “watch out!” before Adrien would turn around, he fell face first to the cobblestone with someone laying on top of his back groaning. From the corner of his eye, Adrien caught a glimpse of white feathers “oh i’m so sorry, i am just learning to fly, i didn’t mean to bump into you” that voice was so clear like a bell.

The girl got off of him quickly and brushed herself free of the dust “no, it’s my fault i shouldn’t have stopped and stood there” she giggled and helped him up “you're a demon aren’t you?” Adrien nodded “that’s alright, my name is Marinette” Adrien looked at Marinette and saw she was quite lovely and full of innocence.

Marinette’s wings were a soft white slowly darkening to a light tan color as it neared her back (A/N: got inspired by a white and tan pigeon that i saw a while ago for the wings), she wore a simple white velvet dress with a satin bow in the back.

Her eyes were a startling shade of blue and her black hair was held by two white satin ribbons “my name is Adrien” he bowed in respect which caused her to blush and giggle a little bit. Marinette got a good look at Adrien and he didn't look like a terrifying monster who only wanted to hurl her to Earth and leave her to the evil spirits down there as she was told.

Adrien looked quite nice and kind too, others would probably jump at his vivid green slitted eyes but Marinette found them enchanting like an endless forest and brushed back blond hair that could rival the sun. Adrien hoped that his father would stay away, last thing he wanted was Marinette being hurt for just talking to him. They went to get some treats and sat at the large fountain in the middle of the market square.

“Is this your first time in Sanctuary? I haven't seen you around here before” Marinette asked before nibbling on the treat “no, i accompany my father on rare occasions” Adrien answered then took a bite out of his own treat.

“Well what do we have here?” Adrien’s eyes widened to the sound of the voice while Marinette looked behind him in pure fear “father” Adrien turned around but the moment he did, Gabriel rushed forward and held Marinette up by the front of her neck intending to cut off her air supply. “H-h-help m-me s-somebody!” Marinette choked out, eyes closed and wings drooped behind her “let her go father! Please! I’m begging you!” Adrien shouted while grasping at his father’s forearm “Adrien, i told you to stay away from these things, even a small one like this could have the potential of being dangerous” Gabriel’s eyes glowed slightly as his hand tightened around the young angel’s neck.

“King Gabriel! Let her go now!” A voice ordered and the owner of the voice came flying towards them with a gleaming sword in hand. It was the second angel in command Theo. He was known also as one of the guardian angels. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and a soul patch under his bottom lip and he wore silver armor, his white wings were tipped by armor at the most vulnerable points “and why should i?” Gabriel smirked evilly while clenching his hand tighter around Marinette’s neck causing her to cry out.

“If you don’t let that cherub go this instant, you’ll have a battalion of angels against you, now i’ll order you once more, let her go” to make a point a few other guardian angels walked forward with weapons in their hands “father, please listen to them” Adrien begged “very well” Gabriel then dropped Marinette who after falling to the ground started to cough violently with a hand flying to her neck.  
“Let’s go, Adrien i did what i came for” Gabriel started off while Adrien continued to stare at Marinette in worry “Adrien! Come now!” Adrien flinched and ran off to join his father while Marinette stared off after him.

Theo sheathed his sword and helped Marinette up “i’ll escort you back to Heaven little one, can you fly?” “not very good” Marinette whispered “then hop up on my back” she nodded and did as she was told. Theo then flew off towards Heaven’s gate “ah, Theo, welcome back, i’ll open the gate for you” St Peter smiled. Once the gate was open, Theo flew forwards and set Marinette down.

“Where are you parents little one?” Theo asked “we are right here” Marinette flew into her mother’s arms crying “what happened?” Thomas asked while petting his daughter’s head “King Gabriel attacked her in Sanctuary and he almost refused to let her go” Theo reported to them both “thank you, Theo, we are truly grateful” Sabine smiled gently as she tried to calm her daughter down.

“I’d like to know why your daughter was in Sanctuary to begin with” Theo looked at them both “Marinette’s still learning how to fly, she was in a training class with other cherubs but we didn’t know she had this much difficulty” Thomas answered “dear, when i was this age, i also had great difficulty” Sabine looked at her husband “well, she’s safe now, keep an eye on your daughter for a few days” with that, Theo took off leaving the family behind.

Thomas held Marinette to his chest as the three flew home and once they were there, Sabine got some sweet milk while Thomas brought some chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked. After Marinette ate and drank everything, her parents tucked her in for the night. 

Marinette’s thoughts went to the demon prince, he didn’t seem to like his father choking her too much and wondered if he was the only demon who was kind.


	2. Talks with Best Friends

The next day, Marinette went to flying class that was taught by Lady Bustier, a kind angel with red hair that was held back in a formal bun and teal colored eyes. She wore a toga like white dress “Marinette, welcome back to class since you took your first nose dive” she grinned while the other cherubs laughed at Marinette’s clumsiness.

“Ok children, let’s try the downward stroke again” beside Marinette was a young cherub that went by the name of Alya. Alya was the oldest sister in her family, she had long reddish brown hair that was set in a braid and hazel eyes, her wings were white with bright orange tips. A beauty mark sat above her right eyebrow and she had been friends with Marinette ever since they were babies (if it was possible).

“What happened to you?” Alya whispered as they were flapping their wings “i lost control and collided with someone down in Sanctuary” Marinette explained “i think i met the demon prince” Alya blinked twice “what?! He could have killed you Mari” “i know but he didn’t hurt me, it was his father who attacked me, me and his son were actually having a nice time” Marinette shuddered at the memory and placed a hand subconsciously on her neck.

“I heard a lot of rumors about King Gabriel, they say he was descended by the original King of Hell himself” Alya told her “who knows” Marinette sighed “Alya, can you show me your swooping?” Lady Bustier asked “yes ma'am” Alya took a deep breath and flew up high. With powerful flaps of her wings, Alya swooped down below the clouds then flew back up with everyone in awe “very good, what about you Marinette?” behind Lady Bustier, Marinette could see Alix and Kim biting back laughter.

“I don’t think i can do it yet Lady Bustier” Marinette closed her eyes and sighed sadly “i’m very disappointed to hear you say that, Alix, Mylene and Nathaniel, show me what you can do” Alya watched her best friend sit on a nearby cloud, wings drooped.

Alya helped Marinette get home after class was done “maybe ask your father to help you fly, wouldn’t hurt” Alya suggested “alright, i will” Alya dropped Marinette off and flew home herself. “Mari, how’s my little girl” Thomas greeted “not good, dad can you help me to fly?” Marinette asked which her father chuckled “of course i can” Marinette smiled and couldn’t wait for her lessons.

Adrien snuck out of the palace to visit his best friend Nino who was the same age as him in human years. Nino wasn’t a demon but a warlock in training and he normally lived in Sanctuary but his master would only teach Nino in Hell. Nino had short dark brown hair with was covered under a wizards hat and golden brown eyes. He wore a dark blue robe over brown pants, a white tunic, brown boots and a tan vest. “Hey buddy, what brings you here?” Nino asked “i need to talk to you” Adrien walked into the house then proceeding to take off his cape.

“Let me guess, you need to talk about the little angel you met eh?” Nino grinned “how did you know?” Adrien sat down on a chair “call it a hunch” Adrien smiled and brushed his fingers through his blond locks “i just want to know if she’s alright, my father attacked her yesterday in Sanctuary and i’m concerned” Nino stared at his friend and sighed “you know something? Your daddy locked the gates of Hell in fury yesterday and guess who couldn’t go home? Me. My mother is worried sick about me not to mention our little friend is close to waking up” that got Adrien’s attention “friend?” “me and master went down to earth yesterday to salvage some herbs and such for spells when we came across a rare human somehow still alive, a small young boy, we thought the humans were wiped out but apparently not, master told me to keep the little boy calm when he injected him with some kind of clear fluid, the boy has been out of it ever since” Nino explained.

“Clear fluid? I wonder what that could be” Adrien thought about it “the only thing i can think of that would get rid of any evil inside that boy from earth would be angel DNA, don’t ask where my master got it from, it’s better to not ask, we were just lucky one of those akumas didn’t get him” Nino shivered.

“I wonder if humans could make a comeback” Adrien sighed and looked at his friend “Prince Adrien, don’t even think of that, humans were selfish, greedy, bloodthirsty creatures. Putting countless wars against each other, they deserved their fate, they deserved to be wiped out for turning the earth into what it is now” they both turned and saw a tall bearded warlock dressed in dark velvet robes complete with black boots. The warlock’s hair was black while his eyes were blood red “there had to be some good humans that lived” Adrien countered “those types did exist but they were outnumbered by the corrupted humans thus perished as well, Nino your lessons are over for the day, come back tomorrow” the warlock walked back to his lab while Nino slipped off the robe he was wearing and left with Adrien in tow.

“So tell me about this angel girl, was she pretty?” Nino grinned “she was, hair blacker than midnight and bright blue eyes, she was so kind and gentle, a little clumsy though” Adrien told him smiling at the fact that she basically flew into him “what’s her name? I know pretty much all the angels by heart” “her name is Marinette” that caused Nino to stop and stare at him “bad idea Adrien, she’s not an angel to be involved with” Adrien tilted his head in confusion “what do you mean?” Nino sighed “she’s the choir leader’s daughter, her mother is the holder of the sacred light which Marinette is next in line to receive” Nino explained annoyed at the prince’s lack of information.

“So she’s important?” Adrien asked “eh a little bit, she’s still clumsy in her flying but once she’s older watch out, she will be the desire of every male angel her age, even if your daddy dearest allows you to date an angel, you’d have too much of a competition” Nino patted his friend’s shoulder. Once they got to the Gates of Hell, Adrien watched as Nino caught a cloud heading up to Sanctuary.


	3. Wonders and Horrors

Nino was bombarded by his mother who was a local healer in Sanctuary. Angels came to her for injuries and illnesses which explained why Nino knew many of them “i was so worried” His mother hugged him. 

Georgette had long black hair that was covered under a scarf, gold brown eyes and wore a dress with an apron “i’m sorry mom” Georgette looked at her son and smiled gently but a groan from one of the patient rooms. Georgette and Nino rushed to see the human boy’s eyes open slightly “w-water please” he croaked out “Nino, stay with him please while i get the water.”

The boy had shoulder length black hair due to it not being groomed and the color of eyes that Nino could make out were a shade of gray. Georgette came back out with a glass of water and proceeded to let the little boy drink. There were times where he coughed and spluttered but finally his throat was hydrated enough so he could talk “m-m-my name is Ivan” he answered after Georgette had asked.

After sometime, Georgette offered to let Ivan be her assistant “i call us being roommates” Nino grinned “Nino, that’s for Ivan to decide not you, he may want his own room” Georgette scolded her son “n-no i’m fine with it” Ivan smiled gently.

“Momma, he’s got angel DNA in him now right?” Nino asked “yes but you shouldn’t worry too much, he will live a long time which is what your master is hoping” Georgette’s lips pursed when she mentioned Nino’s master whose name was Malakai. That old evil fool was not only the head warlock in the Demon Palace but had mentioned that healing magic should be saved only for angels not for someone like her. 

Georgette however was a stubborn woman and refused to let Malakai intimidate her. Georgette got a second bed and put it inside the boy’s room with Nino’s help “i’ll let you get settled in Ivan, supper will be done soon, you better educate him Nino” She gave him a stern look before heading downstairs.

“What did she mean by educate?” Ivan looked at Nino “what can you remember?” Nino hopped up on his bed. “Not much, i remember evil things trying to get me then seeing you and someone else but that’s it” Ivan admitted “those evil things are known as akumas, they are born from either defeated or banished angels and demons after a restless spirit has chosen them as a host” Nino explained “so it’s really real, i’m the only human left even though i’m not too sure how i survived” Ivan sighed “you're special, i can tell” Nino grinned “boys! Time for supper!” they heard Georgette call “coming!” Nino called back “can you teach me about the angels, demons, spirits and akumas later?” Ivan asked “of course, i got a book on them all” Nino told him “wait, what are you then?” Ivan’s eyes held a fear “i’m a warlock in training but i’m also a healer in training” Nino answered simply.

Marinette was slowly getting the hang of flying after her father proved it wasn’t that bad. “My, you two are hard at work, how about a break?” Sabine smiled gently “i would love a break” Marinette sighed and glided into the house where a slice of angel food cake topped with strawberries was waiting for her as well as a glass of iced tea. Her parents had a similar setup but instead of iced tea was a hot cup of vanilla tea.

Marinette couldn’t take her eyes off the large hanging teardrop faceted crystal on a long silver chain around her mother’s neck and knew someday she’d inherit it. It was the source of all pureness in Heaven, the Sacred Light. Well it was only a ¼ of the Sacred Light while the Almighty One had ¾ of it. The purpose for the crystal was to be a last resort if anything should happen the Almighty One’s sacred light but if the crystal becomes tainted by a demon then Heaven was doomed.

“Mommy, can you tell me how you got the Sacred Light again?” Marinette asked which Sabine chuckled “of course dear, you see it was passed down from my mother and her mother got it from her mother, the women in our family are the chosen few allowed to protect this part of the Sacred Light” Sabine brushed Marinette’s hair back causing her to giggle “what if i was a boy?” “if you were my son, you’d be taking my place as Choir Leader” Thomas grinned after answering her.

“Your highness, your father requests your presence in the throne room” Adrien looked over from the window and saw his father’s advisor Lady Nathalie Sancoeur. Nathalie had slitted blue eyes, black hair with a red streak that was always styled in a formal bun. She wore a black and purple gown and was very proper which was expected of her “very well, i’ll head over there now” Adrien sighed.

His mind was still on the little angel he met, almost wishing that he was an angel as well just so he could spend time with her. Adrien grabbed his velvet cloak, clasping it with the jeweled brooch then put on his gold prince’s crown afterwards proceeding to follow Nathalie out of his bedroom to meet with his father.

The throne room was made out of black marble with the floors being polished. Adrien could hear his boots walk against the polished marble until he got to the dark blood red runway carpet. Gabriel sat on a dark twisted throne, a crown of black iron encrusted with rubies rested on his brow.

Adrien stopped in front of his father and bowed “you wished to see me?” Gabriel smirked and stood up “yes, i wanted to speak to you about your future” “that’s a first father, may i ask why you are concerned about my future?” Adrien watched his father “someday, i will hand the throne to you and i wanted to talk to you about finding a queen to rule by your side” Gabriel told him.

That annoyed Adrien greatly “with all due respect father, i am just an imp not yet a full grown demon” the young prince snapped then stormed away “ADRIEN! DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Gabriel roared angrily but Adrien kept walking. Being fed up with Adrien’s disobedience, Gabriel unleashed his dark magic.

Dark shadows stopped Adrien in his tracks when a dark tendril grasped him, shadows wrapped itself around Adrien’s neck almost cutting off his air supply “you will do as you're told Adrien, as crowned prince you will obey my wishes or else you’ll be stripped of your title and banished” Adrien stared into his father’s cold blue eyes in fear “i’ll do what you say father, i promise” Adrien vowed then Gabriel let his son go.

“You will marry the demoness i pick out for you when the time comes, you have no choice in the matter, you’ll be required to produce heirs so that our lineage stays strong, you may go” Adrien could only nod his head silently then he left the throne room feeling more trapped than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninos mother wasn't given a face or a name so I just gave her one. until I know more about his family, his mom's name and description will remain the same


	4. All Our Days

The years passed by for Heaven, Hell and Sanctuary and there had been quite a few changes in each place. The cherubs became young angels, fully able to expand their wings and soar above the clouds. Imps grew into teenage demons, not yet gaining their leathered bat wings and the residents in Sanctuary grew as well.

Nino had gotten taller while his hair was constantly having to get cut as it grew like weeds. According to his master, Nino was lacking in his training as a warlock which disappointed Malakai but his potion making was improved greatly. Georgette suggested that maybe Nino was meant to be like her, a healer, a potion maker but Nino said he felt like a warlock. Ivan got a bit more muscular and had requested that a tuft of his hair be dyed blonde. He was quite the help in the herb shop and Ivan felt like he belonged with Georgette and Nino.

Adrien was put through vigorous training.

He was taught how to fight with a blade by Lord Armand “Darkblade” D’Argencourt. He was the captain of the royal guard and one of the most feared swordmasters. Legends say that shadows of his slain enemies had possessed his sword giving Lord Armand the strength of a hundred demons which explained his nickname. Adrien was also given etiquette lessons such as dancing, eating and socializing everything a future king needed. Of course, these were lessons that were forced upon him by his father.

Adrien went from a sweet little imp to quite the handsome young demon prince with almost shaggy blonde hair. He was desired by many young demonesses who wanted Adrien to look their way and make them a princess but Adrien never gave them a second glance knowing all they wanted was status.

Of course, Gabriel had quite a plan up his sleeve for his son. After displaying how powerful he truly was to Adrien, the boy followed his every command and Gabriel knew that Adrien wouldn’t refuse to marry the demoness he had found to be his son’s bride. 

“Your highness?” Adrien sighed sadly and looked at Lady Nathalie in the doorway “yes what is it?” Adrien answered “i wanted to give you a plan for your classes today” Nathalie set a piece of parchment on the table next to him “also your father wants you to join him for dinner tonight” Adrien opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it only to silently nod to Nathalie before she left the room.

“Mew” Adrien’s ears picked up a faint sound in the garden sounding like a wounded animal. He ran to the window and opened it “mew” there it was that sound again! Adrien wasn’t stupid enough to try flying down knowing his wings weren’t fully grown yet (it was the one thing that made him jealous of angels who were born with their wings while he had to wait his entire life until the age of 18 for them to develop).

Adrien ran downstairs quietly avoiding the royal guards and his father then with some success, he managed to get outside. Following the sound of the faint noise he had heard, he entered the royal gardens.

“Mew” the sound was becoming louder and weak which made the young prince desperate to find the source when he found it. A black winged demon kitten with startling green eyes stared up at him from inside a trap, almost like it was asking for help. Adrien opened the trap and lifted the kitten into his arms. When he got the little creature settled, it suddenly bit Adrien on the arm making him cry out in pain and almost causing him to drop the kitten. 

The bite felt healed up almost as soon as it was inflicted but he’d still have to check it out later. “Why did you do that after i helped you out?” Adrien scolded the kitten but soon he heard a faint weak voice in his mind “h-help me” the voice sounded child like. The young prince widened his eyes and made haste to help the kitten.

 

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Marinette also grew up beautifully had well as Alya and the other angels. Marinette’s hair got longer but kept in the same pigtail style as always and her blue eyes became flecked with gold but you’d have to very close to her face to tell. Marinette’s flying skills were extraordinary due to the lessons fro Lady Bustier and her father. Her cute white dress became a two piece white outfit which showed her lean stomach. 

The skirt was belted and it flared out with its several layers while the top was a white satin halter top, her feet were covered in white slippers.

Alya got taller than the normal height for female angels but it didn’t bother her too much and unlike her best friend’s outfit, Alya opted for a one piece dress. “So, are we going to choir practice or are you gonna ditch again?” Alya smirked as she flew beside Marinette “sorry, i just wanted to see if i can find someone in Sanctuary” Marinette sighed “oh i know who you mean, the handsome yet lonely demon prince who you want to take you away from this heavenly life” Alya laughed when Marinette blushed beet red.

“Good afternoon ladies” They were both stopped by Nathaniel, an angel training to be among the guardians and he was hoping to take Lord Theo’s place as second in command. He had red hair that covered one of his brilliant teal eyes and he wore bronze armor and like every guardian angel, he had bronze armor covering the most vulnerable part of his wings.

“Good afternoon Nathaniel, beautiful day isn’t it?” Marinette smiled gently “o-oh yes Mari, quite beautiful, more beautiful than most i’d s-say” Alya took note of the redness in Nathaniel’s cheeks and something told her that he wasn’t talking about the weather. Nathaniel cleared his throat “i see you two are on your way to Choir Class, allow me to escort you both there.”

There was no way Marinette could refuse a kind gesture, she looked longingly at the Gates of Heaven then went with Alya and Nathaniel to class. The choir teacher was none other than a snappy old angel by the name of Lady Mendeleiev. She had short dark purple hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark on her left cheek and she wore a long white dress “Marinette and Alya, you are both late, take your places immediately” both angels winced and flew to their spots.

Nathaniel flew over to meet with his mentor Lord Theo after safely escorting the two to choir class “ah there you are Nathaniel, i was wondering what was keeping you” Theo smiled warmly “sorry, i was escorting Lady Alya and Lady Marinette to their class” Theo took note of his pupils blush when he mentioned Marinette “i’m guessing you like Marinette” Nathaniel nodded slowly looking down bashfully “well who knows, maybe someday you’ll be able to take her as a bride” Theo grinned and went into the training grounds.

Marinette as his bride? If only life was so kind, everyone knew that she was going to inherit the Sacred Light when she turned 18. Nathaniel suddenly had a goal in mind. If he became a guardian angel and worked his way to take over the rank of second in command from Lord Theo then he should be able to ask Marinette’s parents for her hand in marriage.

The guardian angel and the wielder of the Sacred Light sounded like the perfect pairing. Nathaniel would have the power to protect her and the Sacred Light so that either didn’t fall into the hands of the Demon King.


	5. The Voice Inside

Adrien wiped off the dirt that was on the kitten when he noticed that its left leg was wounded and from the looks of things, it was slowly becoming infected. He hadn’t heard that strange voice in his mind since he brought the little kitten inside the palace so Adrien wondered if that was his imagination.

“Prince Adrien? Are you in here?” Nathalie called from his bedroom’s doorway “um, yes i am” Adrien hoped that she wouldn’t come in but it was dashed when he heard her voice beside him, almost making him jump “your highness, what is that?” “i found it in the garden in a trap, it looks badly hurt” Adrien explained “my prince, get rid of that thing immediately!” Adrien looked at Nathalie angrily “why should i do that?” “the black winged demon cat which brings about misfortune and calamity where it goes, you need to kill it” Nathalie ran out in fear.

Kill this kitten? Never, not when it needed his help. Adrien decided to take the kitten to Sanctuary to see Nino’s family. He put on his black hooded cloak keeping the kitten hidden inside then ran through the castle all the way past the dark village to the Gates of Hell. Adrien hopped up on a ascending cloud that was heading to Sanctuary as quickly as he could.

Once in Sanctuary, Adrien couldn’t remember where Nino’s place was and thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea to ask for directions. “Excuse me? Can you direct me to the Lahiffe Apothecary?” Adrien asked a young chubby angel with large golden brown eyes and long blonde hair “certainly, it’s just down the street” she told him “thank you miss..” “It’s Mylene” she smiled before taking off towards Heaven.

Adrien ran towards Nino’s place with the directions he was given and once there he knocked on the door with urgency “coming, coming, hold your horses” the door opened and Adrien came face to face with whom he assumed was Nino’s mother. “Prince Adrien, what are you doing here?” Georgette asked in surprise “i need your help” “of course, come in, i’ll let Nino know you’re here.”

Adrien took in the smells and sights of the apothecary. There was various potion bottles and medicines lined up on the shelf while garlands of herbs hung from the ceiling and walls. “Now, what might i help you with?” Georgette asked with a smile. Adrien gently took out the small bundle under his cloak and showed Georgette.

“A rare black winged kitten, these are often thought to be omens of ill fortune but that is only if one truly believed in that, they have alot of supernatural powers in them. I’ve heard countless tales of demons who had these creatures as companions and they say that these cats could talk with the one they chose to be familiars of” Georgette explained after uncovering the injured kitten.

“I found this in one of the traps in the garden and it looks like its left leg is wounded and becoming infected” Adrien told her “well, it’s a good thing you brought him to me, i have healed these creatures before by the way when you picked him up, did this kitten do anything to you?” Georgette inquired “yes as a matter of fact, it bit me on the arm then i heard a faint voice in my mind, i was probably imagining it” Adrien explained.

“I’ll get to work on fixing him up then i want to see where the kitten bit you” Nino came down after hearing Adrien’s voice downstairs “hey, what are you doing here?” Nino grinned “oh, my apologies i meant to go tell him you were here” Georgette looked a bit sheepish.

Nino and Adrien talked since they hadn’t seen each other in a long time and Nino figured it would be a good time to inform him of a certain angel. “So, Marinette grew up” Nino whistled innocently but his words got Adrien’s attention “really, what does she look like?” “long black hair glittering blue eyes, able to fly without crashing” Nino smirked a little when Adrien closed his eyes.

That was one angel he wouldn’t of minded to see again “i heard the angels are getting an afternoon off today to visit Sanctuary, a treat if you will, you may get to see her today” Adrien opened his eyes and looked at Nino. “Are you sure?” “positive but from rumors i hear, you may want to go in disguise, Mr. I-want-to-be-her-knight-but-i’m-too-much-of-a-blushy-fool-to-confess-my-feelings has been watching little Mari like a hawk” Nino rolled his eyes “um, who?” Adrien asked quite confused which made Nino sigh in exasperation “i’m talking about Nathaniel, word on the wing says he’s got his eyes set on her for a future bride” Adrien just smirked deviously “so what? I’m sure Marinette would probably end up just like the handful of angels who want to see what sleeping with a demon is like if given the opportunity” Nino glared at his friend, stood up and smacked him across the back of his head “ow” “she won’t be, her heart is too pure, Marinette is probably one of the most modest angels out there and if a nice angel asked her to marry him, she would say yes.”

Georgette came back from the room where she treated all her patients “well, he’s going to pull through, i didn’t have to amputate his leg which is good now let me see where he bit you my prince” “you can just call me Adrien that is just fine with me.” 

Georgette lifted up the sleeve on Adrien’s tunic and smiled wide “well, it seems as if the kitten has chosen you, take a look” Adrien looked down and saw an acid green pawprint which was slightly glowing “the voice you heard was his, you are the only one who can hear him speak everyone else would just hear cat sounds” Georgette explained.

Adrien was amazed at what he just learned, a winged demon cat seemed a perfect companion for a demon prince like him. He was allowed to see the kitten to find it was awake and looking at him expectant yet bored expression.

“It’s about time you show up” Adrien heard the childlike voice that definitely sounded male in his head which made him jump “don’t act like i’m the Ghost of Christmas Future, my name is Plagg by the way” Adrien sat down by the kitten, watching the long black tail flick annoyingly “i can hear you” Plagg just rolled his vivid green eyes “of course you can, i need to thank you actually, not only did you save me from dying in that cage but you didn’t kill me when you were told to and you brought me here to be healed” Plagg licked the paw that wasn’t bandaged.

“Why did you choose me?” Adrien asked him “i chose you because i felt like you were worthy, i saw a great future for you and i want to help you reach that future” Plagg explained “my future is nothing but misery, loneliness and despair not to mention i’m gonna be forced to marry a demon of my father’s choosing” Adrien sighed “nope, it’s not, your future is interesting to say the least and trust me when i tell you that it’s not going to go how you think it will” Plagg winked then laid down “if you really want to earn brownie points with me, i love eating Camembert cheese, i was raised on it” Plagg yawned once then went to sleep.

Marinette couldn’t wait to go Sanctuary, she loved the shops and the food. Alya was busy applying makeup and it caught Marinette’s attention “got a date?” Alya looked at Marinette and rolled her eyes “no, i just wanted to look nice, is that a crime?” Marinette smiled. When the two best friends got to Sanctuary, Alya quickly heading over to the apothecary and Marinette knew why. “Lady Marinette, may i be your escort around the city?” Nathaniel asked after flying next to her “um, sure” Marinette smiled gently then took the awaiting arm that was offered to her.

“I heard you singing before you left, clear and beautiful as a bell” Nathaniel looked away blushing “thank you for your kind compliment” Nathaniel turned to look at Marinette with a loving gaze. He could imagine walking with her like this after they married, Nathaniel’s mind created the perfect image in his mind. To be the envy of all the angels as they watched Nathaniel walk with one of the most beautiful angels in Heaven, he’d take the afternoon off to spend time with her. Adrien looked outside boredly considering he was told to stay inside during the angel’s visit when he saw a familiar smiling face on the arm of an armored red haired angel.

Marinette.

Nino’s words did not do her justice, she was truly a sight to behold. Adrien wanted to run out there and talk to Marinette but knew her beau would not take it lightly. An idea popped into his head and went to find his best friend.

He went downstairs and saw Nino kissing an angel with long brown hair, he cleared his throat and the couple looked at him in shock. “Sorry to interrupt but i need to speak with you Nino” Adrien looked desperate “meet me in the backroom, you have seriously poor timing, Alya sweetheart can you wait here?” Nino placed his hands on her arms and she nodded “don’t keep me waiting, Nino.”

“Ok, so what do you need?” Nino asked wiping off the fuchsia lipstick off his lips “i need a potion that can turn me into an angel” Adrien stated which left Nino looking at him “you know, i can’t exactly do something like that until i’m older, plus i would need fully developed wings from you in order for it to work anyways” Nino explained “then something to take away my demon features for an hour or two” Nino looked into Adrien’s eyes to see if he was joking but he looked serious. 

“Alright, i got something here that will help but it won’t go down smooth” Nino warned then brought out a bottle filled with a clear liquid “what will this do?” Adrien asked hesitantly “it won’t turn you into an angel but it will make people believe that you are one, i’ll learn the angel potion tonight but it won’t work unless your demon wings are fully grown” Nino sighed then Adrien drank the potion feeling it burn as it slid down his throat.


	6. Charades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update on the story. Work + Getting sick has been keeping my brain from coming up with ideas. I am slowly getting better so i hope to get back to putting out chapters every second day. Sorry if the chapter seems a little short. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

“Nino, what is taking you so long.. whoa who are you?” Alya stopped to see the handsome newcomer in the room. Nino had to blink at her statement and he looked at Adrien who grinned. “My name is Aiden, a pleasure to meet you” Adrien bowed “um yeah me too, uh Nino can i speak to you in the backroom?” Alya slowly looked at Nino and headed to the back “i’ll be right there my blooming rose, ok it worked now go talk to Mari” Nino ran to the back room.

 

Adrien smirked and headed out of the apothecary. The potion he was given made him feel like death but it did quickly subside before Nino’s lovely companion walked in. Marinette sighed gently which Nathaniel noticed “is something the matter?” she looked at him and shook her head “i’m just content right now that’s all” her answer made Nathaniel satisfied with the knowledge that she was happy being with him right now.

 

“Hi there” the two turned their attention to a young angel with brushed back blonde hair and evergreen colored eyes “may we help you?” Nathaniel held Marinette close “actually, i wasn’t talking to you, i was talking to her” Marinette blushed but Nathaniel took offense to Adrien’s words “you should know your place” he started to draw his sword which got everyone’s attention.

 

“Nathaniel, please calm down i’m sure no offense was intentional” Marinette placed her hand on top of Nathaniel's which caused him to slowly calm down. Adrien held back a glare towards the armored angel even though he didn’t know why “i’ll go talk with this angel for a little bit then i’ll meet you back for dinner alright?” Marinette suggested sweetly “alright if you try anything with her, you’ll live to regret it” Nathaniel walked away leaving Adrien alone with Marinette.

 

“Who are you?” Marinette tilted her head “oh forgive me, my name is Aiden, i consider this an honor my lady” Adrien bowed respectfully and it reminded her of someone from her past. “Have we met before?” she asked “no of course not otherwise, i would have remembered a face as lovely as yours” she blushed at the compliment. They sat at the same fountain all those years ago to relax “so now that you know my name, what’s yours?” Adrien asked “oh forgive me, it’s Marinette” “a beautiful name” Adrien murmured.

 

They talked for quite some time until Adrien started to feel funny “my Lady, unfortunately i have to leave you but i do hope to see you again” he picked up her hand and kissed it before dashing away. Marinette stared after him dumbstruck. A black carriage pulled up a little while later led by a skeleton horse “well if it isn’t little miss innocent angel” Marinette groaned and looked at where the voice was coming from.

 

It belonged to none other than Chloe Bourgeois, the only daughter of Andres Bourgeois a rich demon noble who spoiled the girl too much. Chloe had unnaturally blonde hair that was held up in a formal bun, bright blue slitted eyes and wore golden robes of nobility. Sitting beside her was her handmaiden Sabrina, she had shoulder length orange hair and sea green eyes, her clothing wasn’t as luxurious as Chloe’s with a cotton red dress and black flats. Chloe would always boss Sabrina around but she didn’t mind the not so subtle abuse. “Lady Bourgeois, what misfortune that i should run into you today” Marinette gave a bit of a mocking curtsey, she learned to be brave thanks to Alya’s teachings on standing up for herself.

“If i were you Dupain-Cheng, i would treat me with a little more respect” Chloe’s eyes glowed slightly even in the daylight “oh and why is that?” Marinette glared at the snobby demon “because you’re looking at the future queen of Hell and trust me when i say that any disrespect towards me is a crime” Chloe sneered.

 

Marinette smirked “well i feel sorry for the prince then if he has to choose a selfish brat like you, now why don’t you hightail it home  _ my lady”  _ Chloe scoffed but the carriage moved on until it was out of sight. 

 

The little angel sighed sadly though, so much for being friends with the demon prince if he was engaged. Marinette sat down on the fountain “i guess we will never see eachother again, Adrien i wish you all the best in your future even if you are married to her” a few tears fell from her eyes but Marinette quickly wiped them away.

 

Nathaniel came to get her twenty minutes later after they heard Heaven’s bell and they returned home together.

 

Plagg sat up waiting for his master to come back and when he did, Adrien was greeted with a smirking demon cat. “What’s with that look?” Adrien asked him as the potion wore off “so loverboy, did you have a nice time?” Plagg asked snickering “uh yes, Nino can i talk to you?” Nino came stumbling down the stairs when he heard Adrien call “what did you need?” Adrien raised his eyebrow “why were you upstairs and where’s your little companion?” “Alya went home, the Bell was rung signaling every angel who didn’t live in Sanctuary to return to Heaven, a bit of a curfew alarm than anything and i was upstairs taking care of Ivan, he got sick a few days ago with the flu so i’m taking care of him while my mom is out” Nino explained.

 

“So i take it the potion wore off?” Nino sat down “yes, it only lasted an hour or so but it did give me time to see Marinette” Adrien smiled softly “well i was going to warn you but i was distracted” Nino grinned. 

 

Adrien didn’t want to go home yet and face the wrath of his father for sneaking out of Hell when he was supposed to be staying in the palace. The Lahiffe Apothecary had so many books on all the creatures that existed but one book caught his eye.

 

“ **_Dark Angels”_ **   the title read out and he proceeded to open the book. Plagg flew over and landed on Adrien’s shoulder “ah, i remember these creatures” Adrien turned his head slightly to look at the demon cat “what can you tell me about them?” Adrien asked before he could read the book.

 

“Let’s see, dark angels are pretty powerful angels who are half darkness and half light, there's only a few out there so the chance of actually meeting one is slim to none, they can travel to Heaven and back since they are still technically angels, one way to tell a dark angel from a pure angel? They have black feathered wings” Plagg explained “are they born or created?” Plagg thought about it “created actually, usually it is rewarded by the Almighty One to demons who proved their worth to Him and Heaven, the last time that happened was about 10,000 years ago and it hasn’t been rewarded since” Adrien smiled “you know my future right? Do i become a dark angel?” Plagg shook his head but he flattened his ears in annoyance “if i was allowed to give you details on your future i would, i would tell you exactly what happens but it’s against demon cat law, you’re going to have to find out by living your life.”

  
Even though Adrien was desperate to find out what future Plagg had seen for him, he figured that the demon cat was right. There was no sense to trying to rush things but Adrien knew that his future was one worth waiting for.


	7. The Engagement

Three years had passed for all three realms and things went smoothly. In Heaven, the ceremony for the Sacred Light inheritance was about to begin and Marinette was nervous.

She wore a white glittering gown with a sheer organza cape and a crown of white roses resting upon her head, her long black hair was put in a regal bun with two strands of hair loose beside her cheeks. “Oh girl, we’ve all be waiting for this” Alya smiled softly but Marinette could see her bottom lip quivering.

Alya wore a light orange dress to compliment her wings, gold hoops graced her ears and her shoes were white pumps.

“Alya, you look like you’re about to cry” Marinette commented and Alya smiled “i’m just so happy for you” the trumpets sounded off “it’s time” Marinette inhaled filling her lungs then slowly exhaled. She was brave enough now to enter the pavilion. 

Alya walked first before Marinette after giving her friend a slight nod then Marinette stepped out causing a few in attendance to gasp gently. Her wings caught the light of the sun as they had been decorated with diamonds for this occasion. Marinette started to walk to the altar where her mother and St. Peter were waiting for her. St. Peter normally didn’t do the ceremony but it was Sabine who asked. By Heaven’s Law, any angel with high status was allowed to conduct the ceremony.

St. Peter locked the Gates of Heaven for this occasion and all the angels were required to be in Heaven during the ceremony. Once at the altar, Marinette knelt down on her one knee, St.Peter took the sparkling teardrop crystal from Sabine’s neck who lowered her head so he could remove it easily. “Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you swear to take care of this piece of the Sacred Light, to uphold your duty as protector and wielder no matter what may happen?” St Peter asked Marinette while holding up the crystal “i swear to uphold this oath and to never let it be tainted by evil” she vowed “i will now bestow the Sacred Light onto you” he lowered the crystal and let it rest on Marinette’s neck.  
The chain transformed into a white satin choker with the crystal dangling above Marinette’s throat as a sign it had accepted her. The angels in attendance stood up and clapped.

The party was elegant and everyone congratulated Marinette on inheriting the Sacred Light “Lady Marinette, may i speak with you for a moment?” she turned around to see Nathaniel dressed in a formal attire, much different from the armor.

Marinette went with him wondering what he wanted to speak with her about “i must say, you looked beautiful today” Marinette blushed “thank you Sir Nathaniel, i heard you got promoted in rank” Nathaniel smiled gently “yes, that’s right now i can protect Heaven and its residents properly” they walked up to a small garden and entered inside.

Nathaniel took her hand and led her to a white gazebo “why are you taking me here?” Marinette asked while he gently pulled her inside “Lady Marinette, i trained hard to get where i am now and i want to protect you most of all” Nathaniel took Marinette’s hands into his while looking deep into her sapphire orbs. He then got down on one knee which caused Marinette to gasp.

“Lady Marinette, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?” Nathaniel took out a silver ring from a pouch on his belt and held it in front of her. Marinette was in shock then whispered “i will” Nathaniel smiled wide and placed the ring on her slender finger. ”May i kiss you?” Nathaniel asked knowing better and she could only nod. Marinette closed her eyes and felt Nathaniel’s lips gently press against hers in a sweet kiss but unbeknownst to Nathaniel, a stray tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

Adrien flew around Hell as he was learning how to fly with Plagg as his teacher. His huge black leathery wings straining against the open air “my prince, can you please fly down? your father wishes to speak with you” Nathalie called to him while Plagg let out a low hiss. He hadn’t liked Nathalie ever since she wanted him killed when he was a kitten.

“How do i land again?” Adrien asked “glide down but don’t furl your wings in, you will end up falling to your death” Plagg instructed giving a little demonstration on the landing. Adrien followed the demon cat’s actions and soon he was standing on his own two feet. Adrien’s wings had burst from his back a year before he turned 17 and it took three days to recover from the burning pain. He had asked about flying lessons but his father didn’t want him learning believing that his son would fly away from his responsibility as the Crowned Prince of Hell.

Adrien then turned to Plagg who had more experiences flying around then he did and in exchange for a wheel of camembert per lesson, Plagg agreed to teach him. Entering the throne room, Adrien saw two demons waiting beside the throne where his father was sitting “you wanted to see me?” he bowed respectively.

Gabriel stood up “remember how i talked about your future?” “yes i remember, father” Adrien winced at the memory “i would like you to meet Lady Chloe Bourgeois and her father Lord Andres Bourgeois” Adrien turned to the two nobles and bowed “a pleasure to meet you both” Chloe smirked and walked up to the young prince.

“Very nice, handsome, looks muscular and of course royalty, this will do perfectly” Chloe went back to stand beside her father while Adrien was confused “your highness we will need to set a date for the wedding” Andres looked at Gabriel “whoa wait, wedding?” the blood in Adrien’s veins turned cold “yes, you are to marry Lady Chloe my son, i’m sure there is no problem with this arrangement right?” Gabriel shot a glare to Adrien daring him to be defiant.

“Of course not, i need go to my lessons now, it is an honor to meet you both” Adrien smiled then kissed the back of Chloe’s hand after he had lifted it to his lips then he left the throneroom. “I take that it went well?” Plagg smirked as he cleaned a paw “not really, i’m sneaking out to go to Sanctuary to see Nino” Plagg stretched “alright, i’m coming with you by the way, if you happen to see a winged rabbit let me know” Adrien looked at the demon cat “why?” Plagg stopped what he was doing “um that’s for me to know and you to find out?” green eyes looked at Adrien.

Once in Sanctuary, Adrien walked slowly to the apothecary with thoughts in his mind. Thoughts like would his mother allowed his father to marry him off to a stranger? Plagg floated beside his master without saying a word. Adrien knocked on the door of the apothecary and Nino opened the door “may i come in?” Nino nodded and let Adrien inside.

“So i may as well tell you but i’m engaged” Adrien sighed and took the cup of tea offered “you aren’t the only one then” Nino looked at his friend before going to a trunk “what do you mean?” Adrien asked “Mari got engaged at her ceremony today” Adrien gasped and almost dropped his cup “she’s getting married?” “yes to Nathaniel, that angel is 2nd in command of the Guardian Angels now and gained the courage to propose” Nino dug into a trunk and threw Adrien a black mask and a pair of leather cat ears “what are these for?” Nino didn’t answer him but dug deeper and took out a leather collar with a gold bell attached “in a few days, to celebrate the engagement there's going to be a masquerade ball in Heaven, Alya told me” Nino informed him “one problem, i’m the crowned prince of Hell, they aren’t going to let me through the gate” Adrien lifted his wings to make a point.

“Remember that potion i told you about?” Nino smirked “the one that could turn me into an angel?” Adrien answered and Nino nodded “it’s just about finished actually” he tilted his head to the cauldron on the fire, a bluish silver liquid bubbling “you have your wings developed fully so it will work if you can be patient” Adrien smiled and put on the mask to try it on.

“We are going to be given aliases, my name is Bubbler since i make potions, Alya is going by Vixen and personally, i think you should go as Chat Noir” Plagg snickered “fitting actually” Adrien went to a mirror and mussed up his golden locks before putting the leather cat ears on top of his head.

He thought he looked alluring enough at least then took off the mask and ears “i can see your point” Adrien set the mask down “that’s just part of the costume, there’s gloves somewhere in that trunk” Nino grinned then stirred the contents in the cauldron.

Adrien had a plan to make Marinette see that she picked the wrong man to marry, he would woo her and seduce her. All he needed to do now was wait until the potion was done so that Adrien could put the plan into place.


	8. A Demon Among Angels

Adrien paced the floors of the apothecary while Nino was adding ingredients and stirring “what ever happened to becoming a warlock?” Adrien asked him after being quiet for so long. “Malakai saw me whipping up potions and remedies behind his back and refused to teach me anymore, said i was too soft hearted to learn how to be a warlock so i asked my mom if she could teach me how to be a healer/ potion maker” Nino answered “you actually suit being in this amazing apothecary, i don’t see you becoming a warlock” Adrien smiled at his friend “Alya thinks so as well, she said that she would never see me if i became a warlock as i would be working in Hell” Nino sighed. The thought did break his heart when she mentioned that.

Nino remembered Alya crying into his chest when he told her when they were both younger, it hurt him deeply. He loved her with all his heart and she felt the same way so his plan went into action. Malakai wouldn’t have let Nino go willingly so he made sure to let his former master catch him making potions and medicine, now Alya would be able to be with him always.

“You went quiet” Adrien commented which got Nino out of his thoughts “sorry, just remembering stuff” he wiped a stray tear from his cheek. The potion in the cauldron turned clear but it still held the shimmer almost like a liquid pearl “it’s ready” Nino took a vial and poured some of the potion into it, then he gave it to Adrien. “I’m warning you right now, the potion may cause some discomfort but it should wear off” Adrien looked at the potion warily then drank it. It was sweet like honey but besides the slight tingling Adrien felt nothing. “Nino i don’t think it wo….” before Adrien could finish his statement, he crumpled on the floor writhing in agony.

Each beat of his heart felt like thousands of knives were being plunged into Adrien’s chest, his nails dug into the floorboards and he hoping that he was close to death. What seemed like hours to Adrien, the pain slowly started dissipate and all he could do was slump on the floor feeling tired and weak. “Wow, if you weren't born a demon I'd say you would have looked better as an angel” Nino told him.

His gaze was met with a glare but Nino wasn't intimidated. Adrien slowly sat up, still in pain but a flash of white behind him caught his eye. Slowly standing up, Adrien made his way over to the mirror. His green irises were round and no longer slitted but they seemed to have a unnatural glow to them and behind him were a pair of magnificent white angel wings that were tipped with a light shade of green.

“This will definitely work thank you so much Nino” Adrien smiled “before you go flying off there's a catch” Nino placed a hand on his hip “and what is the catch? Adrien asked as he turned around to face Nino “think of me as your fairy godfather because this potion only lasts until midnight each time so Cinder-Adrien, instead of losing your glass slippers you'll lose your angel wings” Nino grinned at his own joke.

“So I'm Cinderella this time at the masquerade party?” Adrien raised an eyebrow “and any other occasion afterwards,  I made about 20 doses of the angel potion” Nino informed him “what about the pain? It doesn't seem worth it really” Adrien shot him a look “this was only going to happen once, next time you want to be an Angel it won't cause you pain” Nino shrugged.

Adrien had to admire the wings, they were much more beautiful than his normal wings.

Time went by fast as the day of the masquerade had finally arrived and Adrien was nervous of entering Heaven. He dressed in a black and green formal attire and black dress shoes to match. The black mask sat on his face and the leather cat ears were placed on his head. To complete the look, black clawed gloves were added to the costume. Nino stood back and smiled wide “i don’t think your angel princess will resist you” Adrien smiled back “i just want to her to see that she was making a big mistake” Nino nodded and went to get dressed himself.

Nino came back a half an hour later wearing a black and white tuxedo with a blue mask with a red outline and black near the eye holes. Two circles were painted on above the left eye and below the right eye “just a mask? No costume like me?” Adrien joked “well yes it’s just the mask, you are a special case after all” Nino grinned. “You have fun, Adrien i won’t be waiting up for you” Plagg yawned and curled up as to make a point.

Adrien had to fly Nino up to Heaven as he was the only one who had wings “your invitations?” an old angel dressed in fine white robes asked them both at the Gates of Heaven , Adrien looked at Nino in shock “it’s ok St. Peter, they’re my plus two” Alya’s voice came from behind the gate “very well Lady Alya” the gate opened allowing them to go inside.

Alya wore an orange colored dress and a red fox’s mask while her hair was swept up in a formal array “you’re lucky i had the right connections to allow a plus two to happen” Alya told them “by the way ‘Aiden’ you look good as an angel” Adrien stared at Alya in shock, did she know who and what he was?

“I had to tell Alya or she wouldn’t have agreed to help, sorry buddy” Nino apologized “you owe me some affection later” Alya grinned. When they got to the pavillon, Adrien was amazed. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling with white fabric hanging from the ceiling. The music was sweet and elegant if almost playful at times.  

A few angels were dancing and Adrien was in amazement, there was never parties like this in Hell. The thought made the corners of his mouth turn up “My dear, may i have this dance?” Nino asked “why yes, kind sir” Alya placed her hand in Nino’s and they had begun to twirl around the floor leaving Adrien alone.

Adrien sat down and watched the dancers when a flash of white flew past him, something that almost looked like a rabbit with wings and a long white tail. He shook his head thinking he was imagining it. Adrien went to get some food when the lights were dimmed “Ladies and Gentlemen, May i present Lady Marinette, fiancee to Lord Nathaniel” the party goers clapped when she came out of the doorway.

Adrien saw that she wore a red ball gown which shimmered in the dim light, her gloves were black satin and she wore a black and red spotted mask. Her hair was styled in an elegant bun with a small diamond tiara on top and her ears were adorned with sparkling diamond earrings while her neck had a large teardrop crystal hanging from a satin choker. Adrien felt his mouth open slightly at the sight of her.  _ She’s so beautiful _ Adrien thought when she started down the stairs.

Marinette stood at the base of the stairs and just as Adrien as about to ask her to dance, Nathaniel he assumed, took her hand. While all the angels watched them do a romantic waltz, Adrien kept his eyes solely on Marinette. She really grew up since he saw her last. Marinette was graceful, elegant and full of class.

As soon as the dance was finished, Nathaniel left her alone to mingle among the crowd so Adrien made his move. Marinette walked among the crowd receiving congratulations and compliments “aren’t you a sight, my lady?” Marinette stopped and looked behind her to see a young angel in black and green attire, black cat ears rested on top of his head and a black mask hid his face. “T-thank you” Marinette stuttered “may i have this dance, my little ladybug?” Marinette gulped and took his hand. “Quite a party” Adrien commented as he danced with her “yes, Nathaniel actually did most of the decorating” Marinette told him “you never told me your name” “oh, just call me Chat Noir” Adrien tapped a finger against the bell on his neck as a joke. It made her laugh which was the clearest purest sound in the world to Adrien.

Marinette felt drawn to Chat Noir and she didn’t know why. Could it be that maybe she wanted something exciting in her life? She wasn’t sure entirely. Adrien could dance like this forever but soon midnight struck “My lady? May we meet tomorrow night? In Sanctuary?” Adrien asked keeping himself composed “that wouldn’t be proper” Marinette told him “i’ll take that as a maybe, i got to go” Adrien kissed her cheek and flew away.

Adrien just made it to the apothecary when the potion wore off and he was the demon prince once again “that was some party” he smiled and sighed dreamily. Marinette watched as Chat Noir flew off in a hurry and she never got to say her answer.

_ Should i really meet him tomorrow? What would Nathaniel think? Actually he doesn’t need to know anything, i just need to get advice from Alya first  _ Marinette thought, the thought of meeting a perfect stranger gave her a bit of a thrill. Marinette mingled with the party guests hoping to get Alya alone for a girl talk, something she and her hadn’t have done since they were 12.


	9. Should I Meet Him?

The day after the masquerade ball, Marinette flew to Alya’s place for girls talk, she dressed in a long white dress with a slit on the side and an embellished belt, her feet were covered in white flat shoes. Once she arrived she knocked on the door “i’m coming, just a second” Alya opened the door surprised to see Marinette there with her pet on her shoulder “can i talk to you for a girl’s talk?” Marinette asked. Alya smiled and let her in “so i’m guessing it’s about the mysterious Chat Noir?” a winged long tailed white rabbit flew up next to Alya “Hello Tikki, you know where the treats are.”

Tikki went to get a few cookies then joined the two angels in the living room “you got it right as always, h-he asked me to meet him today in Sanctuary” Marinette sat down and sighed “and you want to right?” Alya looked at her “yes i do but i’m engaged to be married, i would feel like i’m having an affair” Marinette told her “hmm, sounds to be like you are too scared to take a risk” Alya got up and poured herself a cup of tea “would you like a cup?” Marinette shook her head then Alya sat down.

“You know Marinette, everyone is allowed one bold risky move in their life” Alya started “i thought my one bold risky move was talking with the demon prince and almost getting killed for it” Marinette interrupted “don’t interrupt please and no, you were a child then i’m talking about here and now before you get settled, be bold, take a chance, who knows” Alya told her “what about you and Nino? You two aren’t the same species you know” Marinette grinned slightly “he may be a healer and i may be an angel but we can still be together in Sanctuary, i’m thinking of moving there one of these days” that got Marinette’s attention “don’t get me wrong, i love Heaven, i love my friends and family but it’s rare for Nino to come up here considering the lack of wings so i’m going to look for a house in Sanctuary. I want to surprise Nino with this news.”

Marinette couldn’t help but be happy for them both, she turned to Tikki who was munching on cookies “what do you think, Tikki?” “it’s really up to you but like Alya said, you are allowed one bold risk” Tikki told Marinette, her sweet motherly voice echoing in Marinette’s mind. Marinette flew off after that, she made up her mind and went to go meet Chat Noir. Adrien had taken the potion an hour ago and put on the cat ears and mask. His outfit wasn’t fancy like at the ball, just a black tunic, pants and black boots but still gave him the appearance a little bit.

Adrien heard the flapping of wings and looked to the sky to see his beautiful Marinette gliding down to Sanctuary, the dress flailing behind her like a second pair of wings.  _ Wait, my beautiful Marinette? I…... kind of like the sound of that  _ the thought made Adrien pleased. Marinette landed on the cobblestones gracefully “you came” she turned around to see Chat Noir smiling happily then tilted his head slightly “what’s wrong?” Marinette asked “well it’s a good thing i brought a spare” Chat Noir held up a spotted red and black mask “if you don’t want your future husband finding out about our meeting” Marinette took the mask and placed it over her eyes “there, now your Ladybug” Chat Noir took her hand and went on the town. They stopped at a little cafe around the corner and had a cup of tea each.

“So who are you? Under the mask?” Marinette asked “My lady, i go by different names but trust me when i say i’ve always loved you” Chat answered “but you just met me yesterday” Marinette stated “let’s just say i’ve loved you from afar and leave it at that” he took a sip from his cup of tea, keeping his green eyes on her.

Marinette felt a shiver up her spine as he looked at her and she quickly averted her gaze. What was this feeling? She never felt it when Nathaniel looked at her but there was something about this angel sitting in front of her that made her feel a sort of a thrill.

Adrien watched her intently, keeping notes on her facial expression and he could tell she was feeling something but he set down his cup and put a hand under his chin “so tell me, why Nathaniel of all angels? Do you even love him?” the question started Marinette a little bit and she looked away “Nathaniel is pretty high up in status now, my mother and father would like me to marry him so that i’d be protected” “but do you love him?” Adrien asked again “no, i don’t” Marinette confessed.

Adrien smiled “then you two are both engaged for nothing, shouldn’t love be the same on both sides?” “there was one boy who had my thoughts for the longest time, i’ve wanted to see him again if possible but now that he’s also engaged so i just took Nathaniel’s offer without thinking” Marinette told him “oh and who is this person who held a special place in your heart?” Adrien asked wondering if he had some secret competition “his name is Adrien Agreste, Crowned Prince of Hell, he was so sweet and charming, his father tried to kill me when we were both kids but i could tell right away that Adrien wasn’t cold hearted or cruel like the other demons” Adrien had to blush at her answer.

The one Marinette wanted to see was  _ him _ ? Adrien couldn’t believe it but gained his composure “well who knows purrincess, you may see him again soon, i got a good feeling that he’s not exactly happy with his engagement either, maybe he wants something a little less  _ arranged _ ” Marinette laughed at the silly pun in there but his words gave her heart some hope “not that your company isn’t wonderful but i do want to see Adrien again if we are both in the same boat.”

Adrien placed a hand on her cheek, it was warm to the touch “i got arrangements if that is the case, would you meet me here at midnight? I need to sort some things out” Marinette involuntarily nuzzled into his hand “yes” Adrien smiled gently and took off leaving his angel behind.

Marinette watched until he was out of sight then headed home herself, her heart was beating fast but she was excited too. Would she get to see Adrien again? It was surreal to Marinette. She flew all the way to Alya’s and knocked on the door “Alya open up” Alya opened the door and saw her best friend run inside.

Marinette told Alya what happened and was met by laughter from her “oh wow, this is something, first of all girl, you need a bit of a makeover” Alya managed to get out before giggling again. Marinette was sat down at a vanity mirror which had hair products, makeup and whatnot “so i’m going to leave your hair down but i’ll curl it a little bit." Alya brushed Marinette’s long black hair until it was straight then she started to curl the strands in loose curls.

After she was done, Alya let Marinette look in the mirror “oh wow, i look good in loose curls” Marinette touched the curl that hung below her face “not finished yet” Alya grinned clearly enjoying giving her best friend a makeover then got her makeup kit but stopped for a moment.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked curiously “nothing, i think you’ll look really nice, i even got the perfect dress for you” Alya grinned and removed the mask her friend was still wearing. Marinette’s mind was excited for this meeting. It gave her a bit of a thrill that she was sneaking out to see someone else and keeping it a secret from her fiance.

After Alya was done, she went over and picked out a white strapless dress which was shorter in the front and longer in the back and it had a red underlay and it had red and white heeled shoes to match. Marinette put on the dress and shoes and did a little twirl to show off the dress from every angle “you look stunning” Alya commented “thanks” Marinette smiled.

“Will you be spending the evening with Nino tonight? You look like you're about to go out as well” Marinette asked noting the light beige chiffon gown Alya was wearing “yes, he wanted to speak with me today about something important plus he’s the only one in the apothecary right now” that caught Marinette’s attention “where’s Ivan and Georgette?” “Georgette took her assistant to another part in the city for a bit of a festival, won’t be back for a few days” Alya explained.

Marinette forgot how big Sanctuary was, one part of the city could be miles away from where you resided “i heard Master Fu is teaching some tricks at the festival and he only comes out once in a full moon” Alya smiled, Master Fu was a kind old man who seemed to live forever as he was one of two humans living in Sanctuary.

People say it’s angel DNA other people say it’s herbal remedies to keep the grim reaper at bay, no one knows how a human was able to live 186 years without some of of magic. “Go now, it’s almost midnight” Alya smiled and practically pushed her friend out the door.


	10. Moonlight Romance

Adrien waited patiently for Marinette to arrive but even he was nervous. Would she reject him for lying to her? He felt the potion start to wear off at a slow pace and hoped Marinette would be here soon “Chat Noir?” his ears perked up to the sound of her voice and he came out of the shadows. 

“Aiden? Is that you? I thought you were someone else” Marinette sighed when another face from the past came out to meet her “no, you had me correct my lady” Adrien placed the mask in his hand on his face to show her that she had the right person “you're Chat Noir?” Marinette asked “yes but i am more than who you think i am” Adrien smiled gently and placed the mask on the ground which had her watching his movements.

The bell rung at the midnight hour which caused Marinette’s heart to race, Adrien would be here soon. He felt the transformation disappear in front of Marinette who gasped gently “Adrien?” she whispered in shock “yes, it’s me” tears formed in her eyes and she ran to him then Marinette hugged him out of happiness.

“You're not mad that i lied?” Adrien asked her “of course not, i understand why you kept your true self hidden from me, it’s so nice to see you again” Marinette smiled as she let him go. They walked in the park that could have been a forest while holding each other's hands “so those wings are beautiful” Marinette commented after staring at the black leathery wings behind Adrien “oh, yes, they hurt me when i first got them but now they are just part of me” Adrien smiled “what happened to you after we were forced to part?” “when we were kids?” Adrien asked and Marinette nodded “i was punished for being disobedient, a week in the royal dungeon with no food or water” she winced at the thought but he turned to her “what about you?” “quite the opposite actually but everytime i imagined your father’s hand around my neck, i would place my own hand on the spot, i grew out of that at the age of 10” Marinette explained “i’m sorry, i never should have endangered your life like that.”

Marinette stopped and stood in front of Adrien, placing both her hands on his face “you didn’t know your father was going to do that to me” Adrien moved his head slightly and kissed the edge of her hand which caused her to blush slightly. Part of her wondered what a kiss from Adrien would feel like. The first kiss from Nathaniel held no spark for her, she felt all the love he had but to Marinette, the kiss was one sided.

Adrien saw the thought running through her mind and without a question, he leaned his head down and placed his lips upon hers. Marinette was shocked at first but found that she had closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was different from when Nathaniel had kissed her, Marinette felt the spark of passion and it was like she was getting kissed for the first time. They were both breathless when they pulled away “wow” Marinette panted “i agree, i love you Marinette” Adrien placed his forehead on hers “i want to love you but we are engaged to other people” she took a step back with sadness in her eyes “i don’t love her, it was arranged by my father and you already confessed that you didn’t love him” Adrien told her “i know, i just….” Marinette couldn’t finish after Adrien had stepped closer to her.

“Be honest with me? How do you feel about me?” he asked, his eyes staring deep into Marinette’s, she bit her lip “i do love you, Adrien, i wanted to see you so badly and it broke my heart when i heard you were going to be getting married, i guess i only said yes to Nathaniel’s proposal because i wanted to feel that someone loved me” she confessed then Adrien gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“You know this is forbidden between Heaven and Hell, a demon and an angel in love it's taboo among our two races” Marinette told Adrien “and do you think i care? You said yourself i was different from other demons and you’re right, i’ve never spilled blood in my life, i saved a demon cat from dying in a trap when others in my kingdom would have left it and like my father did, i want to marry for love not convenience” Marinette smiled gently “maybe this can work after all but we have to meet in secret” “that’s fine by me for now, i just want to be with you” Adrien held her in his arms while his wings wrapped around her like a bat's.

Marinette felt safe, wanted and oddly desirable while Adrien held her “i have to go, can we meet again?” she asked looking up at him, her heart raced when she saw the pure love in his green eyes “of course princess, how about tomorrow night again? In the park?” Marinette nodded, Adrien let her go but she  gave him a quick kiss before flying off.

“YES!” Adrien had to fly up and do a somersault mid-air. For the first time in his life, the young demon prince was happy. Adrien flew back home to the palace where Plagg was waiting for him in his room “had fun kid?” Plagg asked “yes” Adrien flopped onto his bed still grinning, Plagg flew over and sat on his master’s chest “well, your future is now going how i had foreseen it, congratulations on finding true love” Adrien lifted his head to look at Plagg “really, you saw i’d defy my father and find love with an angel?” Plagg nodded and hopped off “i really hope nothing happens to change what i’ve seen, even something small could change it.”

Adrien laid his head back down and sighed “if my future is being with my angel princess then why would i ever want to change it?” he asked himself as he closed his eyes.

Marinette felt light on her feet as her fingers brushed her lips, the corners of her mouth turned up in a contented smile. She walked into her house only to be greeted by Tikki “how did it go?” “it was wonderful” Marinette told her companion almost dreamily. She went to her room and laid down on her stomach clutching a pillow to her chest.

Tikki had to smile, it had been a long time since Marinette was happy. “Oh Tikki, he’s wonderful and i’m in love” the young angel’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and her blue eyes looked like the ocean, shimmering and full of light.

The next morning, Marinette went on with her usual day but the only difference was that there was a little jump in her step. She cleaned her house then got dressed and went to sing in the choir. After that was done, she met with Alya as usual only to find out that Alya was also engaged “congratulations” Marinette hugged her friend “that’s what Nino wanted to see me about and we may have done things” the pink tint as clear on her friend’s face “oh really now?” Marinette teased “hey what about tall dark and mysterious?” Alya asked to get the attention off of her.

“You really don’t want to know the details” Marinette giggled “are you saying you did what me and Nino did?” Alya’s mouth dropped open “no! Of course not! Get your mind out of the gutter, we kissed” Marinette blushed “oh wow, how was it?” Alya asked “wonderful” Marinette answered with a dreamy look in her eyes but returned her attention to Alya “but this is a secret, no one can know about this affair” “girl, i know how to keep a secret” Alya rolled her eyes.

Adrien went to see Nino that afternoon after sneaking out yet again “hey brother, come on in” Nino smiled wide as he let his best friend in “where’s your mother and Ivan?” Adrien asked noting how empty it seemed “well, they went to a festival about 5 days away from here, Sanctuary could be its own continent with how huge it actually is” Nino joked and went to get some tea brewed when a flash of silver caught Adrien’s eye “did you propose to Alya?” Nino turned to look at Adrien with happiness glittering in his eyes “yes, she wants to move to Sanctuary so we can be together, she told me last night then i asked her to marry me” Adrien had to smile.

“Alya told me that you were meeting Marinette last night, how did that go?” Nino asked “it went beautifully, i let the transformation wear off and she wasn’t mad and i kissed her” Adrien grinned “wow, i’m happy for you, are you meeting with Marinette again?” Nino looked at his best friend “yes, tonight in the park forest” Adrien answered “well, i wish you luck that you two never get caught, Nathaniel would run you through for even touching Marinette” Nino grinned, the risk of being caught only added to the allure of a demon/angel relationship in Adrien’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's wonderful to find inspiration by listening to love songs lol. I upped the rating on this story because things are starting to get a little bit suggestive and i want to safe than sorry.


	11. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is short i am sorry, i've been busy with work and been trying to write a new chapter but here it is. Warning, this chapter does contain some descriptions of violence and gore.

Marinette got dressed in a fine baby pink dress that had a lace overlay, something she had made specially for tonight. She added a pair of white flats and she let her long black hair down, only adding a large white velvet hair bow. 

 

Marinette was about to go through the Gates of Heaven when she was stopped “where are you going, my love?” Marinette turned around to see Nathaniel standing there with a picnic basket in his hand “oh, i was going to Sanctuary that’s all” “i wanted to have a romantic picnic with my future wife” Nathaniel smiled gently, oblivious to the fact that Marinette was going to be meeting with another man. 

 

Marinette gulped inaudibly and bit her lip, there was no way to go see Adrien without Nathaniel finding out, he had the power to throw any demon he thought was a threat to Heaven down to earth but she decided on one course of action. “I wasn’t feeling too well, i was just going to the apothecary to see if there was a remedy” Marinette lied “oh, i see that’s too bad” Nathaniel sighed sadly, he set down the basket and went over to give her a chaste kiss before picking up the basket and flying away.

 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and flew down to Sanctuary. Adrien got dressed in his best clothes, Plagg warned him to be very careful about meeting Marinette. “Prince Adrien, Lady Chloe is here to see you” Nathalie informed him from behind a closed (and locked) door. He forgot about his planned dinner with Chloe, not that Adrien cared either way as it was planned by his father “ok, tell her i’ll be right down” he lied. 

 

As soon as Adrien heard her footsteps walking away, he flew out the window. Adrien flew out the Gates of Hell and up to Sanctuary. Once he got there, he drank the potion to turn him into an angel. “Where is he?” Marinette wondered while she sat at the fountain “missing someone, my lady?” the velvety voice made her turn around to see Adrien in his angel disguise “i guess it’s still daylight isn’t it?” Marinette smiled gently “you look beautiful, Marinette” Adrien was tempted to kiss her but knew it wouldn’t be the right time.

 

Angels who knew of Marinette’s engagement would inform Nathaniel that she was having an affair if Adrien kissed her so it was better to play the role of a friend in the daylight. “Nathaniel wanted me to have a picnic with him today” Marinette told him “skipping out to meet with me, tsk tsk not very angel-like” Adrien murmured as they walked side by side “i told him i was sick and needed to go to the apothecary” Marinette grinned “well, well, well never knew you to be a liar” Adrien smirked which caused her to blush.

 

They took a stroll through the park pretending to be friends “can i ask you something?” Adrien looked down at her “yes you may” Marinette looked at him in return “did you ever think about me after all these years? I’m sure that you're not the kind of person who would just randomly fall in love with someone so easily” he asked her “yes, i thought about you often, ask Alya…. actually don’t ask her. I actually drove her crazy talking about you growing up so i guess i developed a little crush on you” Marinette looked away embarrassed “a little crush?” Adrien laughed “ok ok a big crush, leave me alone besides you were no better than me, first time you saw me again you got jealous of Nathaniel” it was Marinette’s turn to smirk “what? Me jealous of that little red haired angel? Pfft what a ridiculous notion” Adrien rolled his eyes.

 

“I guess it was easier giving into our feelings for eachother and honestly i wished a thousand times that i was wearing your ring” Marinette stared at the glittering silver ring on her left ring finger with sadness “we’ve both loved eachother from afar it seems, one day we will run away and start our own paradise” Adrien whispered while looking at her with love in his eyes. The thought he put into her mind made a tingle run down Marinette’s spine. They spent the day dancing, dining and whatnot but retreated once more into the park so that the potion Adrien drank earlier in the day could lose its ability.

 

Once Adrien was back to normal, Marinette wasted no time giving him a passionate kiss “i like this side of you better” Marinette whispered against his lips “i’m glad you do, my love” Adrien smiled into the kiss before pulling away “did you and that angel set a date for the wedding?” “no, we didn’t yet what about you and Lady Chloe?” Marinette looked at him “same as you, my father hasn’t set a date yet” Adrien sighed and sat down on the grass with Marinette sitting beside him. 

 

“Did you really mean it?” Marinette asked Adrien “hm?” Adrien looked at her curiously “that we’d run away together and start our own paradise?” she returned his gaze “of course i did, if my father finds out he is going to kill you, he knows how to down an angel and Nathaniel would probably kill me in turn” Adrien almost gagged at the memory of what his father did “i don’t want to bring it up but what did he do?” Marinette was fearful of what he had to say.

 

Adrien gulped and looked at her from the side “you really want to know?” Marinette could only nod “this was actually after my mother was murdered, i had found out the truth myself when i turned 15 but every night for about a week i heard screams coming from the dungeon below. Normally i thought it was the prisoners but remembered that there was none so late at night i snuck down to the dungeon and i saw my father in front of a bloodied angel with one wing. The other wing was on the floor where i could see it, the angel was begging for her life to be spared but my father….he tore her other wing out causing her to scream. I remember the splatter of her silver red blood, she didn’t have long to suffer after my father ripped out her still beating heart and crushed it in his hand. That night gave me nightmares for a very long time.”

 

Marinette couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything at that moment, her blue eyes were wide as the picture Adrien wove invaded her mind. “Marinette, say something please” Adrien watched her with worry, Marinette shook her head to rid herself of the thought “sorry” she whispered. Adrien reached over and held her in his arms, his wings creating a protective covering by wrapping themselves around Marinette “i would never let him do anything like that to you, i will protect you now and forever, if he tortured and murdered you like that i’d give up the throne and take my own life just so i could be with you in the afterlife” Adrien kissed her softly “why does your father hate us so?” Marinette whispered “it’s because of my mother, it was on my birthday, a grand ball was held to celebrate me turning 4 years old. My mother didn’t arrive yet and so my father went looking for her, he found her lying dead in a pool of her own blood black feathers were scattered around her body. Malakai was the first one to find her and he had told my father that it was the work of a dark angel.”

 

“My father had ordered the dark angels to be wiped out but it still wasn’t enough for him, he went after normal angels in Sanctuary” Adrien sighed “i’m sorry about your mother, Adrien, it must've been hard for you growing up” Marinette looked up at him “my mother was a kind woman, when she was alive the palace in Hell was full of life and wonder, my father would spend time with me and play with me while she watched on in amusement, there was a lush garden that never withered on the palace grounds and she took care of it even though she was queen and even though it was a palace of darkness, it was the most peaceful places in Hell” Adrien smiled gently at the memory, a tear rolled down his cheek. 

  
Marinette wiped away the tear and kissed him “i love you Adrien” “i love you too, Marinette my beautiful angel” They spent a little more time together before they parted ways. What Adrien had told her filled her mind both horror and wonder. Marinette knew something was a bit off with the death of Adrien’s mother but at the moment had no proof of anything.


	12. New Mysteries

The next morning, Marinette headed over to the great library wondering if Max had any information on the rulers of Hell. It was a touchy subject in Heaven to mention that accursed place but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Adrien’s mother was murdered by something else.

“Ah, Lady Marinette, welcome is there anything i can do for you?” Max looked up from his book after hearing her come in “yes, i was wondering if you had any archives on Hell” Marinette said coming out with it. Max was shocked by her request and looked around the library frantically “my lady, keep your voice low why do you want to know about Hell?” Max asked her, brown eyes glinting behind his black framed glasses “it’s my own personal inquiry, now do you have those archives or not?” Marinette placed a hand on her hip.

Max sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked about the Kingdom of Hell “come with me, i have something better than archives” Marinette followed Max to a section of the library and pulled a lever. A secret passageway opened up and they both went inside, the door sliding closed as soon as they were through. “I have a couple of friends down here who may give you insight on Hell and maybe answer some of your questions” Max told her as they walked down the stairs. They neared the bottom of the tunnel “stop, don’t move until i know it is alright for you to do so” Max told her before walking ahead by himself.

Marinette heard whisperings from one of the rooms, Max came out and beckoned her towards him. Marinette joined him and she looked inside the room. She saw a flash of black feathers and in the darkness, a pair of golden brown eyes glowed “you can come out, this is a friend of mine she won’t hurt you” Max called out. A young girl came out timidly, from what Marinette saw the girl had straight brown hair but more importantly, the girl had black angel wings instead of white.

“Who is she?” Marinette asked Max “this is Manon, her mother was killed in Sanctuary by demons and i found her in an alleyway but the one who you really want to talk to is the one who has been taking care of Manon” Max answered. “I’m coming, hold on” Marinette turned around and saw an old angel standing there. His dark brown eyes held some wisdom and pain in them “My name is Fu but you may refer to me as Master Fu since i have seen much, young lady i understand you want to ask me some questions” he looked at her knowingly "wait isn't there a human named Master Fu in Sanctuary?" Marinette asked confused, the old angel just chuckled "that is my secret for living so long, I take a potion to make it seem like I'm human, don't tell anyone that though" “i’ll leave you three alone” Max bowed and left the underground room.

“Something happened in the Kingdom of Hell about 14 years ago and i was wondering if you knew anything about it” Marinette started “Lady Eveline” Master Fu sighed and looked at Marinette with sadness “Queen Eveline was a beautiful demon, unexpectedly gentle and kind towards her people and servants, she met Prince Gabriel at a ball one night and it was love at first sight. She was a princess and so Gabriel’s father approved their union. After they were married, 9 months later Eveline bore Gabriel a son and it was a happier time in the Palace of Hell” “I was told that she was murdered, do you know who may have been the culprit?” Marinette asked him.

“I may have a guess to who may have done it, have you heard of the dark necromancer known as Hawkmoth?” Master Fu asked her as he sat down “yes, he was used to make sure naughty angel children behaved themselves” Marinette shuddered “they say Hawkmoth controls the Akuma that have infested the dark lands of Earth, it is said that he had vanished and no one had seen him since but i have no proof that he had even returned at all” Master Fu sighed “after his queen was brutally murdered, Gabriel hunted the ones he thought were responsible for her death mainly dark angels, the only creature alive that could travel through the gates of Heaven and Hell which is unfortunate for little Manon, she is the last of her kind” Marinette looked at the small young girl with sadness in her bluebell eyes.

“Tell me child, how do you know of Queen Eveline’s murder?” Master Fu asked her “um, i heard it on the grapevine?” Marinette laughed nervously “you are involved with her son aren’t you?” Marinette sighed “yes, i know i shouldn’t be but i am, i can’t seem to stay away from Adrien no matter how hard i try” Master Fu smiled warmly “you two may be different species but inside your hearts are the same.”

A hand grabbed Marinette’s wrist gently and she turned to look at the owner “will you come back to visit me, my lady?” Manon asked her with the biggest eyes ever, Marinette knelt down and smiled at the small dark angel “of course i will, i hope Max will let me see you again” Manon gave Marinette a huge smile then hugged her. Marinette left the Great Library with a head full of information and she felt the truth wouldn’t be known that easily. King Gabriel wouldn’t allow his own son to ask questions of the queen’s murder either so Marinette hoped that she could find out what she can.

Nathaniel spotted Marinette leaving the Great Library while on patrol and decided to fly over to her “Marinette” she jumped when she saw him land “Nathaniel! You scared me” Marinette told him “sorry about that, if it’s alright with you, i wanted to have dinner with you tonight, i also invited your parents over, i hope you don’t mind” he took her hand.  Marinette bit her lip nervously, she had plans to see Adrien tonight. “Alright, what time?” she knew better to not refuse, Marinette just hoped that Adrien understood. “About 7 tonight, see you soon my love” Nathaniel kissed her and flew off. Tikki found her mistress and flew beside her with worry “what do you want to do?” Tikki asked.

“I won’t be able to see Adrien tonight, I need you to go in my place and tell him this, also” Marinette whispered four words into Tikki’s ear so no one could hear and stepped back. Tikki nodded in understanding “i’ll see you soon Marinette” the small winged rabbit flew out of Heaven while Marinette looked on in regret. It was about the time where she would be having supper with her future husband “coming dear?” Sabine called “yes, i’m just about ready” Marinette called back. As soon as she was decent, Marinette left her room and went with her parents.

Adrien walked up to his father’s throne getting antsy on the time as he was supposed to be meeting with his angel tonight. After a respectful bow, the prince spoke up “you wished to see me, father?” “Yes, i invited Lady Bourgeois for a banquet tonight, we have much to discuss on this day so i want you to be dressed in your best and please try to remember to attend” Gabriel told his son “very well, i will see you later” Adrien left the throne room and ran up to his chambers. “Plagg, i need you to go up to Sanctuary and tell Marinette i won’t be seeing her tonight and that i love her, please can you do this for me?” Adrien asked the black demon cat who was laying down “fine, you owe me some Camembert for this, kid” Plagg stood up and flew out the window.

Adrien sighed sadly as he watched Plagg fly out of his view but then he proceeded to dress in his formal attire for the evening.

Tikki got to the location that her mistress and Adrien meet at to see that he wasn’t here either “maybe he got held up too” Tikki told herself and was about to leave when she heard the flapping of wings. She turned around, being a hopeful bunny but instead of a demon prince it was a face she thought she’d never see again.“Plagg!” as soon as Plagg touched down, he was tackled by Tikki who began to nuzzle him affectionately. “I should stay away more often cottontail” Plagg grinned “why are you here? Not that i’m complaining” Tikki asked after releasing him “my master had a message for your mistress and i’m guessing it’s vice versa with you?” Plagg inquired and she nodded “tell me your message first Plagg” He cleared his throat “he told me to tell her that he loves her but he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight” Tikki sat down on her hind legs and sighed “my message is similar to yours.”

The two creatures ended up cuddling with eachother “hey do you know of a reason why they might have been held up?” Plagg asked his mate “i think i have the reason, they are finally getting the dates set for their weddings” Tikki answered sadly “don’t be so melancholy about it, i know that this is a temporary setback but it will all work out” Plagg told her confidently “i forgot about your ability to see into the future” she nuzzled into his neck. They parted ways about an hour or two later promising to see eachother again.

Tikki flew back into Marinette’s room only to find her packing her belongings while tears spilled from her eyes “Mari, what’s wrong?” Marinette looked at Tikki “the date for the wedding was set, it’s a year from now on the full moon” Marinette sobbed and Tikki flew up to comfort her “why are you packing then?” “it was arranged that i’d start living with Nathaniel from now on, i will never see Adrien again now” Marinette knelt down on the floor to cry. Tikki gave the message from Adrien but that only served to sadden Marinette more.

Plagg flew into an empty room and as he touched down on the bed, Adrien came storming into his chambers in a furious rage “Kid, what happened?” Plagg asked not impressed with the lack of respect, Adrien went over and punched a pillar “my father had decided on the date for my wedding, a year from now on the new moon” Adrien growled out and Plagg winced when his master punched the pillar again. He had never seen Adrien this furious before and truth be told it scared Plagg a little bit but the only thing that calmed the prince down a little bit was Marinette’s message given to him by Tikki. The rage passed and what took its place was heartbreak and sadness “did you give Tikki my message to Marinette?” Adrien whispered “yes” Plagg cautiously licked a paw.

  
“You will need to be kept hidden, my father decreed that i have Chloe sleep in my chambers with me as to not complicate things” Adrien informed him disgustedly “it will all turn out for the better, trust me” Plagg told him before hiding under the bed “oh and be sure to keep things PG kid, i know it will be hard to control your urges around a lovely lady that’s sleeping in the same room as you let alone in the same bed” that comment got Adrien redder than a tomato “PLAGG!”


	13. Talks of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a filler chapter so it will be a short one but i'll try to make the next one longer promise

A few months later Tikki and Plagg had begun to meet occasionally, their masters were busy in their wedding plans to care about them. “Oh what are we going to do? Marinette looks so miserable” Tikki whined a bit “what **_can_** we do?” Plagg answered.  Plagg licked Tikki’s cheek which caused her to smile a little bit but there was still a look of pain in his eyes “why are the moon phases so important to the angels and demons?” he asked her “the full moon is a thing of purity, with its silver glow it would be easier for angels to conceive and vise versa for demons on the new moon” Tikki explained.

“Well there's the reason then why Gabriel is choosing the new moon, it's more like he's pushing Adrien to produce heirs right after he's married thus trapping his son even more” “and to Nathaniel, the full moon is beautiful and romantic, full of life and serenity just like Marinette” Tikki explained “they can’t go through with their marriages” Plagg stated which caused Tikki to look at him curiously “why do you say that?” “because besides the main future i saw for Adrien, a future full of prosperity, peace and happiness there was a darker future waiting for him if he did what daddy wanted him to do” Plagg looked at the sky briefly and hung his head sadly “Adrien would become just like his father if he marries Chloe, cruel and unforgiving, there will be no love in his heart as he will lock every good feeling he had away, he will be crowned King of Hell and he will feel nothing but hatred. A war will break out between Heaven and Hell with Adrien at the front lines, Heaven will fall after sixty days” Plagg looked at Tikki whose ears have drooped “and Marinette will be slain by the demon she once truly loved by his own hand” he winced as he heard her gasp in horror.

“What about Adrien? What will happen to him?” Tikki asked almost afraid to know “once he sees what he had done to Marinette, he will kill himself as she was the only woman he truly loved” for once, the demon cat shed tears, Tikki nuzzled Plagg to cheer him up.

Plagg looked at her with sad green eyes “that dark future where there is nothing but death and pain is where Adrien and Marinette is headed right now and it scares me Tikki, i owe my life to that kid and to see him go that direction hurts me deeply” Tikki tried to think of something and when something did, her ears shot up on her head “i got an idea, to remind them that no one can separate them, why don’t they write letters to one another? That way they know to stay true to one another, they can give their letters to each of us and we can exchange them” Tikki hopped around excitedly before stopping in front of Plagg.

“That might actually work, Tikki you are a genius” Plagg licked her cheek before taking off to tell his master their plan. Tikki looked proud of herself and flew away to inform Marinette of the plan she came up with. Marinette sighed gently while waiting for Nathaniel to get back from his patrol in Sanctuary when Tikki flew in.

“Hi Tikki” Marinette mumbled “Mari, i came up with a plan” Marinette looked at her with surprise “how about you and Adrien write letters? You both can give them to Plagg and me and we will exchange them for you” Marinette blushed slightly and smiled “it sounds like a plan, i’ll do that right now” Marinette went over to her stationary that she got as a gift from Nathaniel and started to write and when she was done, she put it in an envelop which was sealed with a kiss and handed it to Tikki.

Plagg flew into Adrien’s window and saw him looking miserable as ever “gee and here i thought only your father made that scowl” Plagg commented and had neatly dodged an incoming pillow knowing that was the reaction he was going to get. “If you are going to make things more difficult Plagg, you can leave right now” Adrien got up from the bed and walked over to sit on the window sill. Plagg knew his comment was a poor one “cheer up kid…” Adrien turned his head sharply to glare at him which for once made Plagg tuck his tail in between his legs like a dog “how can i cheer up?! I am being forced to marry someone i don’t even love! I feel more angrier than normal at this whole damn thing and i can’t do nothing to do about it!” Adrien yelled.

Adrien looked down at Plagg and saw what how much fear he put in his loyal companion. He sighed and picked up Plagg to hug him “i’m sorry, i’m just under so much stress right now” Plagg nuzzled his master’s cheek as a sign of forgiveness “i know, it was poor timing on my part but me and her winged rabbit came up with a plan.” 

Adrien set Plagg down on his bed and looked at him with curious green eyes “she and i have discussed things and agreed that you and Marinette write letters to one another to keep your bond of love strong, give your letter to me and i’ll send it along” Plagg smiled gently and the thought made Adrien happy.

He went to his stationary and started to write his letter to Marinette, often having to scrap a few pieces of paper because the words didn’t come out right but when it was finally finished Adrien heated up some wax and dripped it on the fold of the envelop in the back and pressed his signet ring into the wax to seal it. Having done so, Adrien gave his letter to Plagg and he flew off with it.

While flying away with Adrien’s letter in his teeth, Plagg closed his eyes for moment and saw that the dark future he had seen for Adrien had faded away into nothingness and he took it as sign that it wouldn’t happen. ‘ _ This plan is going to work, stay strong Adrien and defy your father a little bit longer’  _ Plagg thought as he flew through Hell’s gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will see what their letters said in the next chapter :)


	14. Notes and Secrets

Tikki and Plagg met up with their respective letters “good luck Plagg” Tikki smiled “you too cottontail” after the exchange they both flew back to their masters who were waiting anxiously for them. Plagg returned and handed the letter from Marinette to Adrien.

Before he opened it, Adrien took a moment to breathe in the scent that she had left on the envelope. It was a perfect scent, a mixture of lilacs and roses. Adrien locked the door to his chambers and he opened her letter.

_ My Dearest Adrien; _

_ I hope you are well as you read this letter, i miss you everyday my love. Things have been a bit hectic here in Heaven as my wedding is on the full moon in nine months. I know that might be a touchy subject for you and i apologize for bringing it up. _

_ To be honest, i wish it was you, the man i’d walk down the aisle for. Nathaniel is wonderful, a gentleman but he’s not mine as much as he thinks he is. I hate that we are apart everyday when we saw one another but for the time being we need to play our roles correctly. _

_ One day, we will see eachother again and on that glorious day, i want to show you how much love i still have in my heart for you. Sorry for this letter being so short but Tikki told me this was a test to see if she can get out of Heaven safely with my letter. _

_ Forever Yours; _

_ Marinette _

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at Marinette’s letter and hugged it close to his chest “good thing that door is locked, if someone saw you clutching that piece of paper to your chest they would be suspicious” Plagg told him while licking a paw all nonchalant. Adrien smiled gently, walked over to pet the demon cat before looking outside his window.

Tikki landed softly on Marinette’s bed where she sat waiting for the letter to arrive “thank you Tikki” Marinette smiled. She traced her fingertips over the personalized wax seal on the flap of the envelope before opening the letter.

_ To my beautiful Marinette; _

**_I hope things with you are pleasant unlike my situation. My father is unbearable, i’m a trapped prince in my tower. It’s a shame that my princess isn’t allowed in Hell so she can rescue me. That was a bad joke actually, it sounded better in my head._ **

**_The wedding plans are being handled by my father, Chloe and Lord Bourgeois but do i get a say in anything? No i do not. I wonder if you and me would coordinate on the plans if you and i were getting married. I imagined you wearing a beautiful ballgown style dress, a glittering veil hiding your blushing face._ **

**_The ceremony would be extravagant and of course it’d be held in Sanctuary. Nino would be my best man and i’d be guessing Alya would be your maid of honor. Once we said our vows, we’d seal the bond with a passionate kiss. The party would be grand but as the night fell, i’d take you away from the party to begin our own little celebration. In the morning, we’d wake up together feeling happy and so in love._ **

**_Ahem, that’s what i imagined anyways. It’s the only thought that i think of when things are stressing me out. Oh! Nathalie is about to open the door, until we meet again._ **

**_Adrien_ **

Marinette’s cheeks were as red as a tomato at the scene Adrien had created if they were getting married “oh i wish it would come true” she whispered. Marinette quickly hid the letter when she heard a knock on the door “love, your parents are here, i invited them for dinner” Nathaniel told her before she heard his footsteps walk away.

Marinette sighed and put on the choker, part of her didn’t like wearing the Sacred Light at times. She made sure to wear it everytime her parents came over. The last time she forgot to put it on, Sabine scolded her a little bit.

Marinette walked downstairs after getting into a simple dress “ah there’s our little girl” Thomas smiled and hugged his daughter “supper is about to be ready so please take a seat” Nathaniel called from the kitchen. Once they had begun to eat, Marinette looked out the window as her parents and fiance were busy talking amongst themselves.

She couldn’t get the thought of the marriage Adrien had created out of her mind. Marinette wasn’t a fool though, she knew her parents wanted grandchildren one day and on the night of her wedding, Marinette would conceive a child no matter what. It’s how it was done with her when her mother was pregnant. In a way, Marinette felt just as trapped as Adrien even if it was different.‘ _ What am i going to do? Nathaniel is a wonderful angel but i don’t love him at all’ _ Marinette thought while trying to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Marinette, were you listening?” Sabine asked shaking Marinette out of her thoughts “hmm? What is it?” “we were saying that we should have the wedding in Sanctuary so that your friend Nino can attend, what do you think?” Nathaniel looked at Marinette for an answer “do we really need to have it in Sanctuary? I mean it’s not like Alya couldn’t fly him up to Heaven” Marinette drank some of her tea nervously “why not Sanctuary my girl?” Thomas asked “not very romantic in my opinion, there’s that lake in Heaven, Eternal Springs was it?” Marinette bit her lip.

“Eternal Springs is where i was thinking for our honeymoon, there’s a beautiful resort there” Nathaniel smiled gently while placing his hand on top of Marinette’s “well i guess there is still time, were you designing your own dress, Marinette?” Sabine asked “oh, i was actually going to see a seamstress in Sanctuary about that, a bride shouldn’t make her own dress after all” Marinette was actually making it in secret but it wouldn’t be worn during her wedding with Nathaniel. If there was ever a chance, it would be her wedding to Adrien that she’d wear her handsewn gown.

The dress she was making was something like what Adrien had imagined. It was going to be a ballgown dress with the skirt of it made completely out of white chiffon for that flowing flair. The bodice would be covered in diamonds and rose quartz and her veil would be also entirely chiffon complete with a diamond tiara to hold the veil in place.

Everytime Nathaniel would be asleep, Marinette would be making this dress and hiding it somewhere that her future husband wouldn’t think of looking. “Thank you for having us over Nathaniel, please invite us again soon” Sabine bowed and flew off with her husband back home. “That was a wonderful dinner, it’s always fun when they are over” Nathaniel whispered into Marinette’s ear as he held her in his arms.

Nathaniel then kissed Marinette passionately showing her all the love he had in his heart just for her. He let her go after a few minutes, heading upstairs to their bedroom to sleep allowing her go back to working on the secret wedding dress.


	15. Familiars

After a month of sending letters along, Plagg grew restless as he visited Nino in the apothecary. He had bitten him as well so that he could talk to the boy when the cat found he couldn’t talk to Adrien. Adrien was Plagg’s true master but it was nice to talk to someone else. “How’s Ivan? I haven’t seen him around lately” Plagg asked trying to keep his agitation down.

“Ivan’s alright, he’s spending time with Mylene lately which is where he is right now, i think he’s in love” Nino smiled as he stirred up some medicine “it’s spring fever apparently, first it’s Adrien and Marinette then you and Alya now it’s Mylene and Ivan” Plagg chuckled while cleaning one of his wings.

“Yeah, they’re a cute couple how are the letters coming along?” Nino walked over to a shelf to grab some rosemary then he walked back to the pot and added it in “oh, it’s not bad i guess, Adrien writes to Marinette when he’s angry or stressed and according to Tikki, Marinette writes back when she’s sad or depressed” Plagg sighed before laying down on the counter “i wish i knew how they felt but as my engagement isn’t arranged like theirs i don’t know how to sympathize with them” Nino looked at Plagg “just being supportive is enough for them i’m sure” his tail flicked in response.

After sometime, Plagg wandered the streets of Sanctuary only to find himself completely lost. He forgot that Sanctuary was the size of a continent but he was engulfed in his own thoughts, not realizing he walked too far in. “I could fly up but i don’t know this part of the city” Plagg hissed slightly at his own stupidity. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Plagg jumped at the voice only to find it belonged to none other than Trixx, an elegant yet playful winged fox familiar. “I’m surprised to see you again Trixx, where are the others?” Plagg asked her.

“If you want to see them then you can come with me, i’ve been taking care of them all since you and Tikki went AWOL on us, i know you had good reason to but still” Trixx turned on her hind legs and ran off with Plagg on her trail. Trixx led Plagg to a small little haven for all familiars like him and Tikki.

“Plagg! It’s really you!” A bumblebee fairy familiar known as Pollen tackled him. She was the only one who had a humanoid appearance besides Nooroo. Pollen had black hair that was held back in a ponytail, black eyes and wore a black and yellow striped skirt and halter top. Nooroo was a moth fairy familiar who had short purple hair and violet eyes but he had seen some horrible things in his life.

Nooroo wore a purple shirt with a furry collar to it and matching pants and he mostly kept to himself. Then there was Duusu a small blue peacock chick that never grew up but made sense was she was a bit of a crybaby. Despite her appearance, Duusu was wise and knowledgeable like an adult. One of Plagg’s friends wasn’t around he noted. It was Wayzz the wise flying sea turtle familiar who had green eyes and white feathered wings, also his shell was covered in celtic markings “where is Wayzz?” Plagg asked curiously “don’t know, Trixx saw him thirty years ago but i’m sorry we don’t know where he is” Duusu replied before breaking out into tears once again.

Trixx looked at Plagg and signaled him to follow her “what is going on?” Plagg asked “i should ask you the same thing, Plagg, what happened down in Hell? You were supposed to find a master and report back to us” Trixx asked back “it took me a long time to actually find a demon that was worthy unlike the other demon cats before me, i got caught in a trap and my master saved me, i totally forgot to return” Plagg answered. “You know, after you didn’t come back, your mate Tikki went looking for you but as she couldn’t enter Hell, she was stuck roaming Sanctuary and Heaven at least Wayzz sends notes along to let us know he’s alright” Trixx told him.

“So what’s Duusu’s deal? I know she was a crybaby before but not this bad” Plagg sat down “oh you didn’t hear? Duusu was a familiar to Queen Eveline” Trixx stated which caused Plagg to flap his wings in surprise “the murdered Queen of Hell?" Trixx nodded “Nooroo and Duusu were familiars of the royal family in Hell and unfortunately they both saw what happened to her, everytime we try to talk to them about it, Duusu has a crying fit worse than usual and is unable to make out words while Nooroo goes in a corner and becomes moody” she explained.

It made sense, familiars were companions for life and when they witness their master murdered or dying, they took it hard. “Did Duusu see her mistress die?” Plagg asked “if she did, she won’t tell us, the only thing she told us was that she heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath, the bloodcurdling scream and a body falling to the ground next time Duusu knew, she was seeing her mistress in a pool of her own blood” Trixx sighed before flying off.

Plagg flew back to the apothecary realizing he knew how to get back to the main plaza of Sanctuary all along. “So want to meet tomorrow again?” Plagg heard a voice ask, when he peered around the corner of the apothecary, he saw Ivan holding Mylene’s small hands in his. She giggled “yes, i would love to” Mylene flew up to kiss his cheek before taking off. Ivan noticed Plagg standing there with what looked like a smirk on his face “don’t judge me cat” he mumbled before heading upstairs to his room.

Plagg chuckled knowing Ivan couldn’t hear him “oh i’m judging you, buddy” he trotted off somewhere as he didn’t feel like going back home yet. A few hours of sleep later, Alya came by looking for Nino. “Plagg have you seen Nino anywhere?” Plagg yawned, stretched and meowed at her “i’m guessing he’s out today” she sighed “did i hear someone looking for me?” Alya turned around and saw Nino leaning against the doorframe. He walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss then looked down at Plagg “mind giving us some privacy?” Plagg hissed slightly “you owe me one” the demon cat mumbled but decided it was time to return home anyways. Last time he stayed around too long, it gave Plagg nightmares for a week with the sounds they made from the bedroom.

When Plagg finally got home, he saw Adrien at his stationary trying to write one of the letters to Marinette “having trouble?” Plagg asked which caused Adrien to jump slightly. “Plagg, don’t do that when i’m trying to concentrate” Adrien scolded “sorry, i was busy in Sanctuary” Plagg hopped up on the bed and laid down “what did you end up running into Tikki or something?” Adrien smirked “no i did not, unlike the pairs of Nino and Alya then Ivan and Mylene, Tikki and i got our duties to perform before we can give each other affection” Plagg looked away.

Adrien smiled gently but didn’t press him for answers.

Tikki watched as Marinette was working on something in red with black spots “Marinette? Is that for your wedding?” she asked “no, i’m making something for you” Marinette smiled and touched the small red and black spotted rabbit pawprint on her wrist “i got inspired by the mark you left on me.”

After a few more stitches, Marinette put her finished item around Tikki’s neck “a bandana?” she looked up at her friend with large eyes “yes, it suits you actually” Marinette picked up Tikki and held her close to her chest “Marinette?” she turned around to see Nathaniel standing there behind her “what is it?” “i have to go out on patrol tonight so i’ll be back late, don’t wait up for me” and with that he flew off.

Marinette sighed and went to her stationary to write a letter to Adrien knowing it was just about time to do so anyways “it will be ok, trust me” Tikki told her before going off somewhere and laying down.


	16. Trapped

Three months had passed like clockwork for all three realms but with time came subtle changes. Heaven was abuzz with the wedding and such, Sanctuary’s residents kept to themselves not trying to get involved with either weddings but the biggest change happened in Hell mainly with Lady Chloe. She had been keeping her eye on Adrien the last three months and knew he wasn’t happy and as much as Chloe didn’t want to admit it, she wasn’t happy either.

 “Adrien?” Chloe called from the doorframe, his back facing towards her at his stationary. She sighed and walked over, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder gently causing him to jump in his seat “sorry, i didn’t hear you walk in” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose “Adrien, i want to know the truth, do you love me?” Chloe asked while sitting on the bed “of course why do you ask?” Adrien tensed up when she asked hoping not to be caught in his lie “quit lying to me, i can see you clearly feel nothing for me” Chloe looked away sadly, Adrien winced knowing his lie was exposed “i don’t love you either, i guess i was just trying to make my father happy, he said this marriage was a golden opportunity for me.”

 Adrien looked at her in surprise, he’d known Chloe to be selfish, shallow and snobbish but this was a whole new side to her. He couldn’t help but notice her left hand had an elegant symbol for the number 5 in roman numerals in gold ink “what’s the symbol on your hand for?” Chloe looked down and covered her left hand. She had forgotten to wear her silk gloves “i’ll tell you soon, right now i cannot but the only hint i can give is that i wasn’t the only sibling in my family at one point” Chloe turned to leave but stopped at the door “she’s very lucky to have stolen your heart your highness, that little angel girl i used to torment” Chloe looked at him with a small smile “i just hope that one day i am that lucky to find someone who looks at me the same way you do with Marinette.”

“Wait, how did you know it was Marinette that i was in love with?” Adrien asked surprised “i may have accidentally saw her name on one of the letters you send to her” Chloe left the room as soon as she answered. Her bumblebee fairy familiar flew beside her “are you alright?” Chloe looked at her with a sad smile “no, not really Pollen.”

 Pollen had came to her one day after sensing a change in Chloe’s heart. After stinging her, Chloe was able to hear Pollen speaking and thanks to her, Chloe remembered what happened to her family mainly her nine siblings and mother. One thing was for sure though, Chloe had vowed to defy King Gabriel and her father as they were both the reason why her siblings and mother weren’t around anymore. Chloe was also a much kinder person when she was smaller too, always wanted to help people despite her nobility. The Roman numerals were placed on the back hand of the Bourgeois children and no other so if any of them were kidnapped, the people would know to look for the symbol on their hand. 

 A few days later, Adrien was summoned to the throne room, confused on what his father wanted “good, you came” Gabriel smirked when he saw his son walk in “did you think i’d refuse your summons, father?” Adrien asked “no i knew you wouldn’t, i wanted to talk to you about your wedding that is coming up in five months” Gabriel stood up from his throne and walked towards Adrien. The demon prince tensed up at the look in his father’s eyes but tried to hide it “did you have an idea where to spend your wedding night?” Adrien shook his head “no i didn’t think of it, i mean the wedding party should take all night wouldn’t it?” he asked his father who chuckled.

 “The party for the guests would take all night but they’d expect you and your bride to take off early to consummate your marriage unless you had no intentions of doing so in the first place?” Gabriel raised his eyebrow looking at his son. Adrien felt the world shatter around him but gained his composure and maybe a little bit of confidence “what if that wasn’t my intention? i know you want me to produce heirs but honestly that should be my decision between me and Lady Chloe not you, i’ve agreed to the arranged marriage but not to anything else” Adrien crossed his arms against his chest. Gabriel was furious at the display of defiance but instead of appearing threatening, he just smirked “well if you don’t want to do this willingly then i guess i’ll have no choice, Malakai do you have the vial?” Malakai stepped out of the shadows causing Adrien to be surprised almost like he was waiting for his chance to appear “of course my king” Malakai smirked at the young prince before giving Gabriel a vial of clear pink fluid then he left the throne room to give them privacy once again. 

 “Father, what is that?” Adrien asked keeping his emerald eyes on the vial “this is a potion i asked to be made in case you decided to not seal the deal with your bride” Gabriel set the potion down beside his throne “what does it do?” Adrien gulped “well my son, once i force you to drink this at your wedding party, let’s just say you won’t be able to resist Lady Chloe, it will bring out your hidden lust for her even if Lady Chloe doesn’t feel the same way” Adrien gasped silently “very well father, i will take my leave now” Adrien bowed and walked out of the throne room. 

 Once out of sight, Adrien ran to his room relieved to find Chloe was there reading a book from his shelf “Adrien, what is it?” Chloe asked “i just found out from my father that we will need to consummate our marriage on the night of the wedding” Adrien’s frame shook “and you told him no right? I mean we don’t love eachother at all, you love Marinette and i’m sure you're saving yourself for her and maybe i started to have affections for someone else” Chloe put down her book “that’s surprising, who is the lucky guy?” Adrien asked joking lightly “that’s for me to know and you to find out” Chloe stuck out her tongue intentionally being a bit childish “back to the subject at hand, i did refuse but then his court warlock Malakai came out with a potion. If i show any signs of defiance at our wedding, my father will make me drink it and then i’ll be forcing myself on you on our wedding night, he wants to ensure that you conceive a child on the new moon.”

 Chloe sat up eyes wide while walking towards the window imagining the horror “my own father didn’t tell me this was part of the deal, i thought it was just marry you and become queen not become some kind of prize mare to be bred only by a high class stallion! We have to find a way to stop this marriage i don’t want to be part of this anymore!” Chloe started to cry, Adrien went to comfort her but the contact made Chloe freeze up which was a sign that she didn’t want Adrien to touch her.

 Adrien didn’t blame her though, the news that Chloe received was too much for her. On the other hand Adrien wanted to know who Chloe had fallen in love with but at the same time, some secrets were best unknown for the present. Plagg and Pollen looked at eachother in worry for their owners but knew they couldn’t do anything about the situation. 

 Plagg had seen the future thanks to this new information being brought to light before him. It wasn’t pretty and the happy future he had seen for Adrien was starting to slowly fade away as the wedding day drew near. It took alot for Plagg to be frightened but seeing Adrien’s bright future fading away was causing him to panic in silence. _‘This isn’t going to be the end of this, kid i know you can put your future back on track’_ Plagg thought while looking at his master. Plagg hated this feeling of being trapped in seeing a torturing future and understood how Adrien and Chloe were feeling right this instant. 


	17. Love and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just skipped right ahead to Marinette’s wedding because now I want to start writing towards the climax of the story. Also there is a bit of an implied steamy moment in this as I am not comfortable writing full on stuff like that.

The day of Marinette’s wedding came soon and fast but in her heart, she felt sadness and despair. Tikki looked at her mistress sadly as Marinette put on her veil, Alya and a few other angels helped her put on the lavish wedding dress then left the bride on her own. Marinette desperately wished that the doors to the pavilion would open and she would see Adrien standing there instead of Nathaniel.

“I don’t want to do this” Marinette whispered as she looked in the mirror. The elegant angel looking back at her had her black hair styled in a classic up-do with diamond earrings hanging from her ears. The Sacred Light glittered in the light on the woman’s neck and her makeup was done just right with red lipstick, light pink blush, eyeshadow in the same color and shimmering powder to make her look more luminous. The only thing that assured Marinette that it was her in the mirror was the sadness in her bluebell eyes.

“Marinette, it’s time” she heard someone say behind her, with a final look at her reflection Marinette walked out of the room to meet her father “oh you look so beautiful” Thomas tried not to start crying at the sight of his own daughter in her wedding dress “papa, don’t cry i’ll always be your little girl” Marinette hugged her father. The wedding march started to play “shall we?” Thomas asked in pride, Marinette nodded and took her father’s arm as the doors opened for them. The pavilion was decorated in white and gold dipped roses while white flower petals were elegantly floating down.

Almost all of Heaven were in attendance and Marinette heard whisperings on how beautiful she looked. At the altar, Nathaniel watched her walk towards him but Marinette saw something on his face. It almost looked like he wanted to fly away from the ceremony and if she was correct then Nathaniel didn’t want to marry her either. “Who gives this woman to this man?” the priest asked “Thomas Dupain-Cheng” Thomas bowed his head and let Marinette walk up to the altar to stand next to Nathaniel.

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Lord Nathaniel Kurtzberg, love is a timeless thing seen throughout history and when it’s true love it’s only befitting to honor it with the tradition of marriage. If any of you wish them to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace” The priest waited to hear any objections and was about to continue when Nathaniel said “i have some objections” for all to hear.

Marinette was surprised that he would call an objection to the wedding between them, all the attendants gasped at what had happened. Nathaniel took Marinette’s hands into his and smiled gently “you are a wonderful woman, full of life and i’m sure he’s lucky to have you in his heart, go to him” Marinette smiled gently “same to you Nathaniel, thank you and good luck” she took off the engagement ring, placed it in Nathaniel’s open hand and kissed his cheek before running out of the pavilion with alot of surprised murmuring behind her.

Chloe ran into the bedroom where Adrien sat looking depressed knowing the wedding between them was in thirteen days, she was anxious for this plan to work and hoped he would go “Adrien, i want you to do something for me” Chloe looked at him which got his attention “i want you to go up to Sanctuary’s forest park, you’ll find someone waiting for you, if you don’t go now you may as well do what your father says” Adrien stood up and walked over to her looking into her blue eyes to see if there was anything betraying her words but found none “thank you” Adrien whispered “i bribed the guards here and at the gate, you should have smooth flying” Adrien nodded “come on Plagg!” the demon cat flew after Adrien after he had flown out the bedroom window.

Marinette panted as she arrived in the forest park, never having flown that fast in her life “Mari!” Marinette turned around and saw Adrien flying towards her “Adrien!” once his feet touched the ground, she ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

“I missed you so much” Marinette whispered between kisses “i missed you too” Adrien smiled and slowly moved his lips down her neck but suddenly stopped “what’s wrong?” she asked confused “it’s the full moon” Adrien reminded her “don’t worry, that rule only applies to angel couples not a pair like us” Marinette kissed him sweetly “well in that case” Adrien grinned seductively and pinned Marinette to the ground kissing her so passionately that she thought they were in Heaven.

Plagg was watching the lovers when Tikki landed next to him “maybe we should give them some privacy?” Tikki suggested “no way, this never happened before in the history of demon cats” Plagg protested “come on, you little pervert, Trixx wants to talk to us anyways i was coming to find you” Tikki told him and Plagg sighed “fine, you owe me some lovin’ later my little cottontail” Tikki blushed and they both flew off to the familiar’s haven.

“HE WHAT!?!” Gabriel roared in fury while Chloe stood before him holding her own “you heard me, Adrien has fled Hell and i have a feeling he won’t be returning anytime soon” Gabriel stood up from his throne and stood in front of Chloe “you didn’t have anything to do with this, did you?” anyone else would have faltered at the cold blue eyes but not Chloe “oh i don’t know, you didn’t have anything to do with most of my family being murdered or did you?” the comment earned her a backhand.

Chloe fell to the floor clutching her cheek “your highness please forgive my daughter, she hasn’t been feeling well as of late” Lord Andres tried to explain “no, i am feeling well but it’s the truth of it isn’t it? You came to find a suitable bride for your son when you attacked that cherub, saw that my father had too many daughters” Chloe looked accusingly at her father “out of eight daughters and two sons, you chose me out of all of them just because i was the same age as Prince Adrien. So with your choice picked, you murdered them all by poisoning so no one would suspect anything then mother caught you poisoning little Mina and to silence her, you killed her too and erased my memories of the slaughter all because his highness ordered you to.”

“Enough Chloe” Andres scolded “if i had known your daughter would have had this level of defiance when she got older, i would have went to some other family to find a bride for my son, i am willing to give you another chance but one more sign of defiance and i will have you and your daughter locked up for all eternity” Gabriel warned them and turned to his court warlock “Malakai, i want you to find Adrien.”

Malakai bowed “i have known Prince Adrien had escaped ever since he’s flown through Hell’s Gates, i have my third eye focused on them and i have seen where he has gone your highness” Chloe tried to hide the shock on her face knowing that Adrien had gone to meet with Marinette. If they found Adrien they would find him with her and knowing Gabriel’s rage towards angels, Chloe became scared.

Gabriel got into the royal carriage led by skeleton horses with Malakai sitting beside him “Take me to Sanctuary’s Forest Park” Gabriel ordered the horseman “right away your highness” and soon they were on their way to Adrien’s location.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, his long royal cape was the only thing covering them both “that was amazing, i’ve only dreamed of it feeling like this” she hummed into his chest and Adrien chuckled “i feel the same way, i love you so much” “i love you too Adrien” Marinette smiled. Marinette tried not to move too much since she felt little stings of pain when she did move. Adrien looked on Marinette’s neck and see his mark, a symbol of demon royalty standing out on her milky skin and couldn’t be more proud.

After an hour more of cuddling, Adrien and Marinette got dressed but at that moment they were surrounded by demon guards “Adrien, why did you run away?” Gabriel stepped out of the carriage, a look of anger on his face when he saw how his son protected the creature behind him “i had my reasons, i’ll come back to the palace if you let Marinette go free” Adrien glared “i’m afraid that is not going to be possible now, guards arrest her!” Gabriel ordered.

The guards grabbed Adrien and held him down while they tied up Marinette in chains and ropes “don’t hurt her please!” Adrien struggled watching the inhumane way they treated his lover “well think of it this way, you were the one to seduce and lure this angel to her capture i suppose i can be lenient” Gabriel smirked, disbelief overcame Marinette. Did Adrien plan this? Hurt filled her heart believing that it was his trap “you became just like your father only worse, you used me, made me believe that you loved me and gained my trust and you were just pretending” Marinette whispered as they took her away.

Adrien’s heart broke at the accusation that he heard from Marinette and hung his head in defeat. He entered the carriage and stayed silent as they returned to Hell.


	18. Torture

 A few days had passed and Marinette couldn’t help but cry as her wrists were chained up above her head. Her wings were pinned by sharp spikes causing some of the feathers to be stained silvery red with her blood. She was still dressed in the corset and skirt that was under her wedding gown but it was bloody and covered in dirt.

 The dungeon door creaked opened and Gabriel stepped in with Adrien behind him who looked like he was about to be sick of the sight. “So this is the little angel that had ensnared your heart, where have i seen her before?” Gabriel looked at Adrien who quickly hid his glaring expression. Adrien held his breath when his father walked closer and put his hand under Marinette’s chin forcing her to look at him.

 “Now i remember this one, i was trying to choke the life out of her when she was a cherub, how beautiful she grew up to be” Gabriel smirked while Marinette looked at him in fear. His eyes trailed downward to her neck to see the Sacred Light “you picked the best angel in Heaven, my son, she is the wielder of the Sacred Light.”

 Gabriel snatched the choker off her neck and put it in his robe pocket “Adrien, i am curious about something” Adrien gulped “what is it?” “why haven’t you tried biting her?” Gabriel looked at Adrien with curious eyes “biting her? I marked her as mine if you mean that” he didn’t like where his father was going with this.

 “That is a trivial thing which you should have only saved for your future queen, i mean biting her and drinking her blood” Gabriel answered simply, the answer made Adrien widen his eyes “but father, we are demons not vampires” Gabriel just chuckled for a moment “where do you think those vampire stories originated? The supposed weaknesses are created because the humans thought they worked to give themselves some security when in reality, it didn’t do a thing really, since you have answered my question, i would like you to bite her while i’m watching and don’t try to defy me.”

 Once again feeling trapped, Adrien slowly made his way over to Marinette who stared at him with pained eyes full of fear. When Adrien was standing in front of her, he leaned down “i’m sorry” he whispered before he licked up her neck, making the vein come closer to the skin. Adrien then bit down on her soft flesh. Marinette cried out as she felt his fangs sink down into her neck while Adrien’s mind started to become hazy and clouded at the sweet taste of her blood.

 Marinette moaned a little bit as the pain slowly faded into pleasure, it was a numbing feeling as she felt her blood being siphoned. Adrien, after realizing he drank too much when he heard her heart slow down, quickly backed away looking horrified at what he had done when he saw her passed out “well done, Adrien” he heard the rare praise from his father.

 Gabriel walked up to Marinette and yanked a feather off her wing, blood flowing down the wall as it dripped from the muscle. “I think I'll give my future daughter in law a jewel encrusted angel feather quill as a gift” Gabriel grinned evilly, Adrien ran out of the dungeon disgusted with himself.

 Plagg jumped when Adrien ran into the room and the smell of blood filled the room. To Plagg, the smell was almost nauseating “what happened?” Plagg whispered “i did something awful to the woman I loved, Plagg” Adrien mumbled back while tears fell down his cheeks. 

 A few days later, Chloe entered the throne room as requested and curtsied before King Gabriel “you wished to see me?” “yes, i have a present for you” Gabriel motioned to the servant holding a narrow ornate box who brought it over and handed it to Chloe. Curious of what was inside, Chloe opened the box to reveal a beautiful white and tan feathered quill with the tip encrusted with jewels and gold “it’s beautiful your highness” Chloe whispered while running her fingers over the gems “it’s an angel feather quill just for you” Gabriel smirked but at once Chloe stopped what she was doing “did this feather come taken or did you find one lying on the ground in Sanctuary?” Chloe asked “i plucked that feather from an angel that is residing in my dungeons right now, she tainted my son with her so called love” Gabriel answered.

 Chloe was in utter shock and felt like this was all her fault. She pushed Adrien to go meet up with Marinette but Chloe didn’t realize that this would happen “thank you for the gift, if you will excuse me” with one final curtsey, Chloe left the room with the box under her arm. As soon as she was out of sight, Chloe opened up her white flecked leather wings and flew out of the palace.

 “Where are you going, Chloe?” Pollen asked “i’m going to get help, their best friends should be able to” Chloe answered as she raced out of Hell and up to Sanctuary. Nino and Alya watched as the guardian angels patrolled Sanctuary  from the apothecary window in worry “what’s going on?” Nino asked. Alya had been at Marinette’s wedding and saw that her best friend ran away from the altar. Of course, Alya had been rooting for Mari inside her head but she didn’t know what happened to her after that. 

 The backdoor to the apothecary opened suddenly and standing in the doorway was a tuckered out Chloe “you need to help” Alya didn’t trust her as far as she could throw her and Nino stood there in shock “why should we help you? You got what you wanted even though my girl was suffering up in Heaven” Alya spat “i don’t need help, it’s Marinette and Adrien, King Gabriel has her locked up in Hell, i only found out due to the quill he gave me using one of her feathers” Alya suddenly realized that Chloe wasn’t the threat “how can we help?” Nino asked.

 “No, no, no, no i can’t go through the Gates of Hell, i am an angel” Alya protested when Chloe suggested they both come with her “well i could give you a potion to turn you into a demon, i have it ready but i nearly destroyed the apothecary after it was completed so i locked it away” Nino suggested, Alya sighed “alright but this had better work.”

Nino took out the potion in question and handed it to Alya “don’t smell it, just gulp it down” he warned and she did what she was told. Like Adrien with the angel potion, Alya felt like death was upon her. After twenty minutes, Alya’s angel wings turned into orange bat wings, her nails got a bit sharper and upon looking at Nino in a sign that she was going to kick his butt for this, her eyes were slitted and her ears were slightly pointed.

 “You look pretty sexy as a demon i must say” Nino whistled appreciatively “flattery will get you nowhere right now love, will my wings work the same?” Alya groaned as she stood up and Nino nodded “alright, are we ready?” Chloe asked “i’m ready to kick butt and take names” Alya grinned after the pain was gone “i sure am” Chloe nodded and soon she was leading them to the Gates of Hell.


	19. Queen Emilie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fit the canon name revealed in the show

Gabriel stared at a picture of his beloved queen, she had a heart of gold and she was kind to everyone. A wonderful wife and a devoted mother to their son. He smiled as he remembered the first time he and Emilie met. Gabriel wasn’t as dignified as he was now, he was quite clumsy at times with his fascination with beauty when he was younger but it was Emilie who thought he was funny for having that quirk.

 

_To when they first met- Age 12_

  _A young Prince Gabriel wearing a gold and royal blue formal attire grumbled sullenly beside his father who was busy talking with other nobles “so King Abelard when will your son be able to attend the meetings?” a lord asked “oh he’s still young yet Lord Aubrec, i’m hoping to mold him to be the next in line to the throne of Hell” Abelard laughed._

  _Gabriel wandered off and became enchanted by the ballroom chandelier above. “You stupid brat!” Gabriel’s attention was brought to a demoness who had wine on her ballgown “how did that happen?” Gabriel asked not sure what was the cause “you bumped into me and spilt my glass of wine, where is your father!?” she screamed. Gabriel had done it again but he couldn’t help that he was attracted to beauty._

  _"That will be quite enough, Lady Divania, i’m sure Prince Gabriel didn’t mean to ruin your ballgown, he’s still young surely you can forgive him” Gabriel thought he heard an angel speaking and turned around to see a girl about his age but there was something about her “of course, Princess Emilie” Lady Divania bowed and walked away without saying a word._

  _Gabriel found he couldn’t stop staring at the princess, her almond shaped emerald green eyes seemed to glitter and her long flowing blonde locks looked like fine satin. She wore a simple white dress which was a little odd for a demon princess “thank you your highness” Gabriel bowed respectively “don’t worry about it, would you please escort me to the garden?” Emilie offered her hand to him and he took it._

_Once they were in the garden, Eveline rolled in the grass looking quite unprincesslike “i don’t understand, i thought you were proper” Gabriel looked at her in disbelief “oh please, i am proper i’ve had quite the education so far but that doesn’t mean i don’t like to have fun too” Emilie rolled her eyes and grinned. Gabriel shrugged and took off the jacket so he was wearing the black dress shirt underneath then joined her on the grass._

  _“So, you're the Prince of Hell, i bet it’s lonely” Emilie smiled sadly “but you're royalty too aren’t you?” Gabriel asked “yes i am but it’s a little more difficult, you see i share my title with an angel even though she’s technically not a princess like me. I am princess of the demons in Sanctuary” Emilie explained “Sanctuary?” Gabriel asked again “oh right, you’ve never heard of it since no one has told you, Sanctuary resides above what is left of Earth and below Heaven it acts as a middle ground of those who aren’t angels or demons. It’s a place of peace” Emilie told him._

  _“I didn’t know there was such a peaceful life like that, makes me almost want to run away from my royal duties” Gabriel joked “what would you do if you did that?” Emilie asked “i’d want to be an artist, maybe fall in love and get married and have a family” Gabriel sighed softly “you could still have that if you truly wanted it” Gabriel looked at her “what do you mean by that?” “my father talks about me choosing a husband even when i’m this young and i think i found the perfect prince to be my intended husband” Emilie blushed like mad at the thought._

  _Gabriel smiled wide “i would really like that and we can take our time too, fall in love with eachother and see where our lives take us but for now i would just like to be friends with you” Emilie placed a pale hand on top of his and smiled gently._

  _They parted ways after that but Gabriel knew he’d see her again. Emilie heard a small snicker coming from under her hair “quiet Duusu, you want to be caught?” Emilie asked jokingly which caused the small familiar to silence herself. The young princess knew Duusu couldn’t help it, she was a little romantic at heart after all. As for Nooroo, he didn’t really care as long as he was kept happy._

  _The years did indeed pass by quickly and soon it was announced that Prince Gabriel of Hell and Princess Emilie of Sanctuary were officially betrothed to one another with no set date on the wedding. It was just to let the other noble families know that the two were unavailable. Both kings knew a match between Sanctuary and Hell could bring everlasting peace between the two._

  _“My future queen” Gabriel whispered as he held Emilie “my future king” she giggled. They were both 16 and both very much in love, even though they were in perfect bliss, terror lurked down on Earth. A necromancer known only as Hawkmoth terrorized the barren lands creating and controlling the akumas awaiting for their time to strike. Sanctuary, Hell and Heaven were all on high alert for a possible attack._

  _A year later the threat was almost too great for there had been signs that Hawkmoth had become too powerful to repel. Heaven sent their Guardian Angels, Sanctuary sent their warriors and Hell sent not only the demon army with Lord Armand at the frontlines but the royal family as well._

  _Emilie watched as Gabriel donned his armor sadly “you know i have to go love” Gabriel whispered, she ran to him and embraced him “come back to me please, it would break my heart if you perish out there” she whispered, hot tears fell from her eyes. Gabriel held her close to him before letting go and flying away. Emilie was forced to watch him go with a heavy heart and prayed that Gabriel would return to her safely._

  _The battle lasted five long years and there had been heavy loss all around but in the end Hawkmoth fled the battle never to be seen again. “Emilie?” she looked up from her pillow which was soaked in her tears to see Gabriel standing there, wounded and worn but alive. King Abelard however was killed in battle protecting his son so that at least he could return home._

  _Emilie didn’t know how to help her beloved at all, he had attended the funeral and was crowned King of Hell all in the same day with no time to really mourn. “Gabe, can you please come with me?” Gabriel looked up at her, his blue eyes looked weary and red from crying. It pained her to see him hurting this much but he stood up and went with her anyways. “What did you want to talk about?” “our wedding, i know it’s not something that you want to hear and no one has been pushing me into doing this either, you forget i also lost my father in the war yet i was told to stay in Hell, i never got to attend his funeral and i thought i lost you too” Gabriel sighed and held her hand._

  _“If you wanted to be with someone else i’d understand” he almost jumped at the hardness in her emerald orbs “i don’t want someone else, i want you, i was thinking that we could have our wedding on the next new moon to assure our people that we are willing to lead them out of this darkness and despair together” Emilie squeezed Gabriel’s hand in assurance “alright, i’m sorry for acting the way i did” “Gabe, it’s understandable you're hurting and no one can fault you for that” and with that she kissed him gently_

  _A year and a half later, things were back to being peaceful but with a new addition to the family. “Adrien, come to mommy” Emilie smiled wide at the wobbly blond messy haired boy who was trying to walk to his mother “Emilie, are you sure you're teaching him right?” Gabriel asked jokingly but it earned him an elbow to the side “if you think you can do any better then please, be my guest” Emilie taunted teasingly “no i’ll just slack off in my fatherly duties while the mother works her pretty little derriere off” Gabriel laughed “if it’s going to be like that then the father doesn’t get to have the mother’s pretty little derriere for a month” Emilie_ _stuck her tongue out like the child._

  _Gabriel got the hint and begun to help out with taking care of Adrien “Your highness, you have someone to see you” a guard informed him after about an hour of playing “can’t you tell them i’m busy with my family?” Gabriel snapped “he said it was urgent” Emilie looked at Gabriel with concern “go, we will be right here” she held Adrien onto her lap but he was starting to get fussy after his father left the room._

  _“Greetings your supreme excellency, allow me to introduce myself, i am known only as Malakai, warlock of all trades” a robed man introduced himself to the king and bowed in respect “and what business do you have with me?” Gabriel asked keeping his guard up “i wish to serve you as your court warlock, i could help protect your family with shielding spells, give you advice when needed and the like” Gabriel considered it due to the fact this warlock said he’d protect his son and wife “alright, guards show him to the royal guest house, he can stay there on palace grounds” the guards bowed and showed Malakai to his new home._

  _Again the hands of time flew by and it was Adrien’s fourth birthday “Happy Birthday little prince” Adrien heard from a few of the party guests but the one person that he wanted to see wasn’t around “papa? Where’s mama?” Adrien asked his father who knelt down and smiled warmly “don’t you worry my son, i think she said she had a huge present just for you” Adrien smiled wide and bounced away happily. “You better not make me a liar love” Gabriel whispered knowing it was unlike Emilie to be late for Adrien’s birthday._

  _“I want you to be on high alert, something doesn’t feel right” He ordered his guards who obeyed. Gabriel went to check their bedroom to see if she was there but as he neared the grand staircase, he could smell the scent of blood. “Emilie!” Gabriel whispered and ran over as fast as he could. “Your highness! I heard her scream but by the time i got here it was too late!” Malakai told him._

  _The sight before Gabriel shattered his heart in a million pieces. His precious queen lay on the floor dead, the front of her dress was soaked in blood while her face looked like she was in great pain cheeks stained with tears. Blood pooled onto the marble floor and dark feathers scattered around her body “Emilie?” Gabriel called shakily then ran to hold her lifeless body, tears spilling from his blue eyes. “Emilie!!!!!!!!!!!!” Gabriel sobbed into her lifeless chest “come back!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! Come back to me!!!!! I still need you!!!! Don’t leave me!!!” the entire palace became filled with the King's sorrow and heartbreak. After sometime, Gabriel stood up emotionless “do you know who killed her?” he asked Malakai “gathering from the black feathers, i can only assume that this is the work of a Dark angel my lord” Malakai told him solemnly. Adrien came by to see that his mother wasn’t moving at all “papa what happened to mommy?” Gabriel looked at his son, he looked like Emilie and he would protect him "don't worry my son, your mother is sleeping " Gabriel told him._

  _Soon after that, Gabriel sent out an order for all the dark angels to be executed. Since he believed the one who killed his beloved queen would be hiding among them, Gabriel thought it best to kill them all so that the culprit would also be brought to justice._

  _As for Adrien, Gabriel made sure he was watched at all times by his advisor Lady Nathalie in order to protect the one thing he and Emilie had created together out of their true love._

 Gabriel wiped away the stray tear that had fallen from his eye and stood up then looked up at all the painted portraits of Emilie that he had created when they were younger, Gabriel got his wish granted. He became an artist on the side of his royal duties, fell in love, got married and started a family then it was taken away from him., Gabriel put on his velvet cloak and left the room, it was almost that time to torture the captive angel after all and he hated being late for those kind of meetings.


	20. The truth of 15 years ago

Chloe walked up to the palace doors with confidence while Nino and Alya were a little bit nervous “i never thought i’d come here again” Nino muttered remembering the last time he was inside the palace grounds, Alya took his hand and squeezed gently “Lady Chloe what are you doing outside the palace?” one of the guards asked in surprise “can’t a future queen pick up a couple of servants that she can boss around?” Chloe asked in a snotty tone which got Alya’s blood burning.

 “Very well, proceed” the doors opened and the three of them walked inside “what was that about servants?” Alya hissed “they wouldn’t have bought it any other way and i’m sorry about that” Chloe apologized which placated Alya for now. As they walked down the hallway, Alya looked up to see a beautiful blond woman in numerous portraits in different poses and scenery “Chloe, who is that?” she asked. Chloe looked up and her blue eyes seemed to mist over, she sighed “her name was Queen Emilie, she was murdered in this castle and ever since that day, this place had been the epitome of darkness, it’s like the queen was a light keeping this place as pure as it could be” Chloe remembered vaguely coming here when Emilie was alive.

 Her mother and Adrien’s mother were best friends due to the fact they were both from Sanctuary. Chloe remembered playing with Adrien when he was little which was probably why she was considered for his bride in the first place. In fact the palace of Hell was her favorite place to come to when Emilie was alive because of how warm and welcoming it was.

 Chloe looked behind her to see Alya there but not Nino which caused her to become frightened “what happened to Nino?” Chloe asked panicked “he’s righ..” Alya looked beside her and saw Chloe was right. Nino had snuck away from the girls to go to his old master’s cottage, if there was anything there that could help them, it was in his cottage. The familiar sight came into his view and Nino ran to it.

 As Nino got to the door, it suddenly opened causing him to quickly hide. Malakai walked out and due to the fact that he was in a hurry, his old master forgot to lock the door like normal. Once Malakai was out of sight, Nino wasted no time going inside to search. “If he had a map, he would have one in his backroom” Nino muttered to himself while making his way to the back. This was the first time that he went to the deeper part of the cottage but what greeted him was the smell of blood and death but that wasn’t all.

A large pair of jewel encrusted black angel wings were mounted on the far wall above the fireplace like some kind of trophy and from what the wound looked like at the joint where Nino could see a bit of dried bone, it told him that these wings were hacked off with a sharp object a long time ago. A few feathers were missing from the wings but the sight was enough to make Nino sick to his stomach. He knew what kind of creature these wings belonged to and he thought he’d never see them in his lifetime mounted or not.

 Nino tore his gaze away from the dark angel wings and looked for the map finding it among the parchments. With a map in hand, Nino took one last look at the wings and ran out of the cottage to meet up with the two girls. Alya winced when she heard Marinette’s screams echoing through the palace when Nino met up with them again “Nino where did you go?” Chloe scolded “to get this” Nino help up the map and Chloe just groaned “i am the map you dolt, i know the whole layout of this place” Nino suddenly smirked “then i guess you know about all the secret passages in the palace” that seemed to shut Chloe up.

 Adrien looked at the picture of his mother on his mantle, it was painted a year before she was killed but it captured his favorite memory. It was painted on his third birthday by his father while they were in Sanctuary and his mother tried to make it seem like they weren’t royalty for one day just for him. Plagg walked up to his master with concern “you can’t keep wallowing in here, Adrien so you drank from Marinette big deal” Adrien glared at Plagg “it’s not that, she thinks i planned for this to happen to her, my father made her believe that i helped with her capture! I don’t know how to prove to Marinette that she’s my everything, my reason for being alive and that i would never betray Mari for my only intention was to love her with all that i have” Plagg then smirked “that is the kind of conviction that i was waiting for kid” Plagg’s wings unfurled and he started to glow green.

 Marinette bit back her whimpers as Malakai dripped a liquid that ate at her skin like acid under the watchful gaze of King Gabriel. “You know it’s not fun for me if you don’t scream” the warlock smirked and Marinette turned her head away in defiance “don’t be like that my little angel, it’s your fault for loving the demon prince, i bet you loved it when he defiled you” Malakai taunted. A few tears fell from Marinette’s eyes and Malakai took the opportunity to pour the acidic liquid onto her skin causing her to scream out “much better.”

 Nino showed Chloe and Alya the secret entrance that would come out right into the dungeons below. “Ok now where do we go?” Chloe asked “if we follow the screams then we should be able to find Mari” Nino told her when they entered the hallway. They started walking towards the sound when a black mass ran into them knocking over Alya “get off of me whoever you are!” she shouted as quietly as she could. “Alya? Chloe? Nino? What are you three doing here?” they all looked to see a man in a black cat mask with real cat ears on top of his head. The outfit had a long black cloak attached to it with a dark tunic, pants and black boots. Underneath the cape was a long sleek black tail and at the man’s hip was a jeweled black dagger with the hilt in the shape of a black cat’s head, emeralds making up its eyes. One thing was for certain, the voice was recognizable to both Chloe and Nino.

 “Prince Adrien?” Chloe inquired “don’t say that name right now, just call me Chat Noir” he scolded “what happened you're dressed entirely in black and you look like a thief!?” Nino asked him surprised “don’t worry about it, Plagg used his powers to create this disguise, i’m looking for Mari too” Adrien told them “where are your wings?” Adrien just sighed and waved his cape “they’re right here” and what followed was a bunch of “ohhh’s.”

 King Gabriel left the dungeons to return to his royal duties leaving Marinette alone with Malakai “you're such a pretty specimen” Malakai cooed while running the dull part of a knife down her cheek “please, stop” she whispered, Marinette was weak and tired from the three days of torture and all she wanted to do was have her life ended so she wouldn’t suffer any longer. “Before we continue, where is your familiar?” the question surprised Marinette but she wouldn’t sell out Tikki to this man “i don’t know, she’s probably found a new companion since i’ve been locked down here” Malakai frowned “you know you're starting to sound like that queen who had two familiars” “what do you mean?” Marinette asked “Queen Emilie had two familiars which was rare in history, they were Duusu the Peacock familiar and Nooroo the moth familiar but when i demanded she hand them over, Emilie refused and well the rest is history” Malakai chuckled.

Marinette understood what he was saying, the man who killed Adrien’s mother wasn’t a dark angel, no it was the one who stood before her “you killed her” she whispered, Malakai smirked “yes i did and that was a wonderful victory.”

 

_15 years ago_

  _Emilie was on her way down to the ballroom where Adrien was having his birthday, she was wearing a beautiful peacock colored dress on Duusu’s suggestion when she saw Malakai standing there with an evil look on his face. “Hello your highness, you look beautiful this evening” “thank you, Malakai but i am running a bit late for my son’s birthday” as Emilie tried to walk past him, Malakai grabbed her wrist causing her to yelp._

  _"You have a couple of things i want, give them to me willingly and i may keep you as my personal pet” Emilie gasped and yanked her wrist out of his grasp “what do you want?” she demanded “i want your familiars, Duusu and Nooroo, with their power and the power of all the familiars i can enter Heaven and destroy it” Malakai explained “no, my familiars will never be used for evil purposes, they are companions and i will not betray them” Emilie took them out from under her cape and held them close to her chest “find somewhere safe, please” after kissing them both on the head, Emilie released them to the sky._

  _Malakai watched in frustration as the familiars flew away and out of sheer anger, he took a sword from one of the statues and stabbed her through the stomach, Emilie gasped and fell to the floor after touching the wound. It was only a few moments before Emilie closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Upon looking at her body, Malakai noticed that there were black feathers on the marble floor “oh my queen, you kept a well guarded secret didn’t you?” Malakai knelt down and touched the white demon wings to find they felt like feathers “a wonderful trophy for my victory here today.”_

  _Taking the same sword that was used to end Emilie’s life, Malakai hacked at the joints of each wing and the glamor that was used to hide the fact that Emilie was a dark angel faded away. After he was done mutilating her body, Malakai transported the dismembered wings back to his cottage using his magic and cleaned himself up using the same method before Gabriel would arrive on the scene._

 Marinette looked horrified at Malakai “then the reason why Gabriel had all the dark angels killed was because you lied to him, they are extinct now because you covered up the murder you had committed!” Malakai backhanded her for the outburst “i realize now that all i need is your familiar and Prince Adrien’s plus your shard of the Sacred Light and i will be able to enter Heaven” he laughed manically and walked out of the dungeons. He would obtain that shard even if it meant that he would have to kill Gabriel as well.


	21. An Old Enemy Appears

Adrien’s eyes were wide open in shock when Chloe dropped the projection that she conjured up of the torture chamber “Adrien are you alright?” Chloe asked out of concern “am i alright? I just found out that my mother’s killer was right under my father’s nose and the fact that my father might be his next target not to mention he’s after Plagg!” Adrien hissed out and walked off on the group. 

 “Lord Malakai i have something for you, it was hopping around near the castle gates” a guard held up a cage containing Tikki who was trembling and staring with frightened indigo eyes “wonderful bring it to the dungeons, i have business with King Gabriel” Malakai bowed and turned around to walk towards the throneroom. Once there, Malakai saw Gabriel hold up the shard of Sacred Light by the choker part of the  jewellry “your highness” Malakai bowed respectfully before moving forwards.

 “The torture of the angel is going as planned your majesty but i won’t kill her yet, i know you like to kill them yourself” Gabriel looked over and nodded “is that all?” Malakai smiled gently “i was wondering if i could have the Sacred Light shard, only for testing and calculations” Gabriel raised an eyebrow but decided to let his court warlock have the shard. Malakai hid the evil grin that was trying to force its way onto his lips.

 With Marinette’s familiar and the Sacred Light shard all he would need is the demon cat to complete the transformation. Alya walked up to Chloe who looked like she was talking to someone when she saw a small black and yellow fairy floating in front of the demoness “you have a familiar too?!” Alya whispered which caused Chloe to turn around in surprise. Chloe didn’t know what to say but was equally as shocked when a winged fox appeared out of nowhere beside Alya.

 “This is Trixx, i’ve been keeping her secret from everyone and the only reason why she only showed up now was because of her powers of invisibility, i’m the only one who can see her unless she wants to be seen by others” Alya explained. Trixx walked up to Pollen and it looked like they were having a conversation but it was short lived when Marinette’s scream echoed in their ears causing all three of them to run in that direction.

 When they arrived, they saw Adrien already there by the dungeon door “took you three long enough” the prince muttered “excuse me, pretty boy?” Alya’s eyebrow raised “down kitty” Nino touched her arm to calm her down “he’s already got Tikki, Malakai only needs the shard of Sacred Light and Plagg” Chloe told them as she surveyed the room and saw the winged rabbit in the cage. Adrien was about to go free Marinette when Malakai entered from a secret passageway.

 “Arkrov are you here?” Malakai called when a demon appeared from the shadows all covered in black from head to toe but what was clear was that the demon had vivid red eyes “yes, you summoned me Lord Malakai?” Arkov bowed “yes, i want you to put this powder into King Gabriel’s goblet” Malakai went to his desk and took out a little vial of purple powder “what will this do to the king?” Arkov asked curiously “let’s just say i got inspiration after learning how Lord Bourgeois murdered most of his family” Malakai laughed which Arkov joined in before he left to do his task.

 “Father” Adrien whispered worriedly “we will save him, Adrien, don’t worry” Nino told him, it was lucky that Nino was here. Adrien knew that if they were too late to stop his father from being assassinated, Nino would be able to create a cure to save him. They watched as Malakai placed the shard of the Sacred Light into his pocket for safekeeping and grab the cage Tikki was in then leave through the same secret passage from before. That was their time to act!

 Adrien went over to Marinette who was passed out first and placed his hand on her cheek gently. Forgetting that he was in disguise for a moment, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Marinette’s eyes fluttered open and was about to scream at the fact that a stranger was kissing her thinking it was a guard who wanted to touch her when she looked behind and saw Alya in a demon form, Nino and Chloe standing there with grins on their faces.

 “Ahem, can we get her free before you start smooching her, loverboy?” Nino rolled his eyes and the stranger moved away “Adrien?” Marinette whispered “the one and only” Marinette smiled wide. Both Chloe and Adrien took the sharp spikes out of her wings while Alya and Nino found a key to unlock her wrists and ankles. Once she was free, Marinette wasted no time giving Adrien a passionate kiss. Once they parted “Mari, i’m so sorry that this had happened to you and i swear on my name that i never meant for you to be captured, i love you too much to sell you out to my father” Marinette placed her fingers over Adrien’s lips to stop him from talking “i believe you, if you had intended to have me captured you wouldn’t be here right now rescuing me but i will admit something, when you drank my blood it actually felt very nice” now Adrien had to blush, he was forced to bite her but she liked it.

“Ok enough of this talk, Malakai is going to poison Gabriel, i don’t know why he needs to because he already has the Sacred Light shard and your familiar and he just needs Plagg but why would he poison the king? it makes no sense” Nino wondered. Chloe, Adrien and Alya stood there questioning it when Marinette spoke up “i think he wants to destroy the entire royal family of Hell, he started with the queen, Malakai knows that once King Gabriel is dead, Adrien who isn’t a threat in his eyes will be alone” all four of them looked at Marinette in surprise “ok i stand corrected, it does make sense” Nino sighed.

 “We have hurry to my father, he may have been controlling but he’s the only family i have left” Adrien told them “got it, Chat Noir” Marinette winked and soon they were running towards the throneroom but found it was too late. King Gabriel was on the floor trying to stay awake “father!” Adrien exclaimed running towards him  “not so fast my young prince, even with that disguise i know it’s you, i have the antidote” Malakai smirked and held up a vial of clear liquid which caused Adrien to stop “then use it” he demanded.

 “Oh i could but honestly if your father dies then killing you would be an easy task, if you had only listened to what daddy said, you could have been King and ended up destroying Heaven in your anger as there would have been no love in your heart left. You’d kill that angel behind you and i wouldn’t have to get my hands dirty” Malakai laughed. Adrien looked at Marinette his heart breaking at the thought of killing her “but then you had to stay defiant, keeping to what your heart said and you led your father right to your lover unknowingly and to think that i had to go for plan B after all” Malakai turned to Adrien.

 “Give me your familiar, the black winged demon cat Plagg and your father lives” Gabriel looked weakly at his son trying to tell him to not give in but Adrien sighed and looked at Malakai with hate “if i do this, will you save my father?” “of course, my word as a warlock”  Malakai gave a mocking bow while Adrien called Plagg back to his cat form. “Kid, don’t let him take me please” Plagg begged “i’m sorry, i’ll rescue you soon” Adrien promised then hugged him before he was forced to let go of his familiar due to Malakai using his powers.

 Malakai smirked evilly “so you chose your father out of the harmony of Heaven, Hell and Sanctuary, all three realms will suffer with your choice” Adrien’s emerald eyes glared at the warlock which caused him to gasp silently. Malakai thought for a moment that he was looking at Queen Eveline once again “you got what you wanted, now save my father.” 

Malakai shrugged and administered the antidote to Gabriel then revealed Tikki from behind the pillar. “Tikki!” Marinette started to go forwards when Alya stopped her “don’t” Marinette could only watch helplessly as Malakai was about to use her for evil. The warlock took out the Sacred Light shard and threw it in the air and started to chant an incantation.  **“I summon the forces of light, the forces of destruction and the forces of creation to return thy true form so i may carry out my revenge”** As Malakai was performing the spell, Tikki, Plagg and the Sacred Light Shard begun to glow in their respective colors. Malakai closed his eyes and was engulfed in a purple light. When this happened, the now powerless crystal shard fell to the ground and the two familiars disappeared “Plagg!” Adrien called “Tikki!” Marinette cried out.

 When the light died down, instead of Malakai standing there a different person took his place. The man had black hair, purple skin, red eyes covered in a violet mask. The man wore dark purple pants and a tunic of the same color with matching boots and on his back was a black cloak “finally my true form has been restored” he laughed. “Who are you? And what happened to Malakai?” Adrien demanded “oh foolish prince, i am Malakai but your father should know me by another name since he let me go a long time ago on the battlefield” Gabriel stood up shakily and glared at him “you’ve returned Hawkmoth” everyone looked at Gabriel with shocked faces. “So happy that you remembered me, now if you’ll excuse me, i have to go up to Sanctuary and catch an akuma up to Heaven” and with those words Hawkmoth disappeared.

 Chloe held up Pollen and sighed “Pollen, i need you to go warn Nathaniel, the Guardian Angels need to be on high alert i’ll head to Sanctuary” Alya looked at Chloe and nodded then looked down at Trixx “let’s go warn the guardian angels stationed in Sanctuary” Trixx nodded and flew off with Alya, Chloe and Pollen on her tail. Marinette walked over and picked up the crystal which contained the Sacred Light “this is terrible, i should have been able to prevent this from happening” a few tears fell down her cheeks “no one could have guessed who Malakai really was come on, we best go help up in Sanctuary” Adrien told her “i’m coming as well, i fought Hawkmoth before and i will do it again” Gabriel informed them “father, you are needed here” Adrien smiled softly “he told me his plan your highness, he’s going to overwhelm Hell and Sanctuary with his akumas so that Heaven won’t have any support, he’s taking my home down first” Marinette sighed.

 “Alright, be safe son and you were right, your mother would have encouraged you to follow your heart and fall in love like me and her did, i’m sorry for mistreating you the way i did” Adrien smiled wide and ran to hug his father “i love you father and thank you” “i love you too Adrien, go you are needed up there” Adrien nodded then took Marinette’s hand to make their way up to Sanctuary. As they went through the Gates of Hell, a flood of Hawkmoth’s akumas came crashing through to the awaiting army.


	22. A Fight of Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late, i've just had writers block and it may show in this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy reading

Alya, Chloe and their familiars arrived in Sanctuary to see the guardian angels were on high alert already “how?” Alya wondered when Nino stepped forward “while you guys were busy, i had a bad feeling so i went to warn the people of Sanctuary and the Guardian Angels, it looks like i was correct, Hawkmoth is back isn’t he?” Nino looked at them and they nodded “he used Plagg, Tikki and the shard of Sacred Light to gain his true form back” Chloe explained. Adrien and Marinette landed a few moments later “Prince Adrien?” he turned around to see Lady Nathalie standing there with in a black scabbard that had a mother of pearl hilt “i followed you once i saw you had left Hell on your father’s request, this was his sword when he fought against Hawkmoth before” she handed the sword to him and he unsheathed the sword.

It was a long black sword with a gold trim, the royal symbol of Hell was etched onto the blade “i’m grateful for some kind of weapon in this fight” Adrien smiled at Nathalie who turned to Marinette “i know it has  slipped my king’s mind down there but he wants me to tell you that he apologizes to you as well for keeping you down in Hell and torturing you for the past week” Nathalie bowed “tell him i forgive him, he was manipulated by Hawkmoth from the beginning so i don’t blame him entirely” Marinette smiled gently “after i think he should apologize in person “ Adrien told her “alright I'll pass the message along, i must get back, i may be Gabriel’s advisor but that doesn’t mean i can’t fight as well” and with that Nathalie flew back to Hell.

Chloe was helping with making sure civilians were safe in their houses in Sanctuary when she heard a voice call out to her “Chloe?!” she turned and saw her father was flying towards her “there you are, come now, we must go to our shelter” Lord Andres grabbed her wrist and started to pull her along much to her horror. With a burst of strength, Chloe broke free from her father’s grasp “no, these people need my help, i’m not going to stand around to see them killed” she told him “Chloe, these are peasants, you are going to be the future Queen of Hell soon and i won’t have my wife and children’s sacrifice be in vain” Andres pleaded which Chloe scoffed “oh give it up father, look what’s happening around you! Hawkmoth is going to fill Sanctuary with his akumas very soon, if we lose here today it’s over for everyone and i’d rather die doing what i can to help then live knowing what i could do out here” Chloe ran a little bit away before stopping “it’s what mother and my siblings would have wanted actually, they would have encouraged this and by the way i relinquished my claim to the throne as there are more important things to life than being groomed to be a queen.”

Andres watched as his daughter flew away with some sadness but mostly pride. Chloe had stood up for herself like she did down in Hell “she’s just like you love” Andres smiled sadly as he looked up to the sky remembering that his wife was just as headstrong but he also felt regret that he was the one who murdered her and his children. Nino and Alya were making sure innocent bystanders were safe in their homes and told them to keep the doors and windows barricaded. Adrien and Marinette worked with the army stationed in Sanctuary together and Chloe was basically doing what Alya and Nino were doing.

Sanctuary went deathly quiet when the barrage of growls and snarls were heard coming closer to the city gates. “Hawkmoth is here” Marinette whispered in horror to which Adrien just held her hand “go up to Heaven, you can’t protect yourself” Adrien told her “no, this is my fault i should have prevented him coming back” Marinette protested “then think of your parents, this might be your last chance to be with them” Adrien tried to persuade her and she just shook her head “i told you no and i mean it, i want to be with you” Marinette told him and he didn’t say anything more.

The locked gates were blown off the hinges and the akuma came rushing in like a plague. Hawkmoth laughed evilly as his akuma started attacking Sanctuary’s army with such ferocity and knew once they were too busy, Heaven would have no support from either realms. Adrien fought against the akumas that were attacking him, the black blade being covered in blood after he had forced Marinette to hide somewhere before the battle had begun.

Nino and Alya fought together “you ok love?” Nino asked as he blasted an akuma using a spell that his old master had taught him “y-yes i’m alright” Alya replied as she struggled against an akuma which was trying to bite her throat out. Nino turned around and blasted the creature off of his fiancee and helped her up “thank you” Nino smiled and kissed her “i will protect you no matter what.”

Chloe was also busy but not with the fighting, she was flying through the streets making sure everyone was inside their homes with their doors blocked and windows covered. The familiars held their own meeting in their haven “we need to do something” Trixx started “what can we do?” sniffled Duusu “well we can’t leave Plagg and Tikki to be suffering this like this” Trixx put her foot down “we don’t need to, after i warned Lord Nathaniel about the upcoming fight i ran into someone we all know” Pollen told them after flying in “it’s been a long time old friends” a winged sea turtle smiled as he floated in “Wayzz!” Nooroo exclaimed “i know how we can stop Hawkmoth and save Plagg and Tikki as well as restore the magic in the Sacred Light Shard” Wayzz informed them then proceeded to tell them how to do it.

“Well, well, well here i am trying to walk past the battle and i see one little angel who isn’t joining in her friends destruction” Marinette gasped when she heard Hawkmoths voice and raised her head to see him standing there. “I suppose you would have been able to fight too if you had the Shard of Sacred Light but you are now just a helpless little angel” Hawkmoth chuckled and grabbed her by the wing causing her to cry out “even if your lover heard you, you think he’s going to save you? My akumas are keeping him distracted the same with your pathetic friends” Marinette looked up at him with fear “why hurt me? I’m no longer a threat” Marinette whimpered out “actually, you still are to me” Hawkmoth hissed out and was about to use a death spell on her when he felt his back get attacked.

Hawkmoth and Marinette looked behind him to see the remaining familiars standing there with furious expressions on their faces “what is the meaning of this?” Hawkmoth demanded. Since the necromancer couldn’t hear them as they were not bonded to him, the familiars rushed forward to attack him while Marinette could understand what they were doing. Before Trixx joined her brethren in their battle with Hawkmoth, she walked over to Marinette and bit her on the arm.

“Can you hear me?” Marinette heard the question in her head after the pain from the bite had subsided and she nodded “good, since you looked like you understood what we are doing i won’t explain it, we are going to save Tikki and Plagg they are still alive as well as the holy power of the Sacred Light” Trixx explained before running to attack Hawkmoth.

Marinette could only watch as the familiars attacked the necromancer when a winged sea turtle floated by, it looked at her for a moment before releasing a ball of green light. The green ball of light shot towards Hawkmoth and in seconds, it made impact causing him to cry out in pain. The familiars retreated from their attack and watched the necromancer as he glowed green.

“What did you do to me?” Hawkmoth groaned as he fell to one knee “what’s happening Trixx?” Marinette asked the fox familiar who gave her no answer and watched in horror as the necromancer started to melt in a grotesque manner “i will be back you pathetic fools” and with those words, Hawkmoth collapsed in a puddle leaving behind a passed out Plagg and Tikki as well as a white orb of light that Marinette recognized.

Marinette walked up to the orb and took out the powerless crystal shard “come back to this crystal O Sacred Light to thy possession as i am thou’s protector” Marinette kissed the crystal and held it in her hand before the ball of light. It floated up for a moment then entered the crystal making it glow with its light. Marinette put on the choker and moved to her familiar as well as Adrien’s “are they alright?” “they are fine, let’s go back to see if the akumas are dead” Trixx answered.

Marinette bent down and picked up Plagg and Tikki and walked away from the purple mess that had once been Hawkmoth hoping that this was the end of this fight.


	23. The Fight Continues

Marinette could faintly hear the sounds of battle in the city square but it didn’t make any sense. Hawkmoth was dead and by rights all the akumas should be too. “M-M-Marinette?” she looked down in her arms and saw that Tikki and Plagg had woken up “thank goodness you two are alright” Marinette smiled as a few happy tears fell from her eyes “what happened?” Tikki asked her “you were absorbed into Hawkmoth and he was defeated” Marinette answered before taking off in the air “then why is his akumas still around?” Tikki asked “i don’t know” the angel sighed.

Marinette came in view of the battle in the square with worry but saw that all the akumas suddenly liquefied like Hawkmoth did. Adrien looked above and saw Marinette flying with both Tikki and Plagg in her arms. “Are you well enough to fly Plagg?” Marinette asked him to which the demon cat nodded “what about you Tikki?” “i think i can fly now, Marinette” and like that Plagg flew down to his master while Tikki flew beside Marinette as they touched down.

“What happened?” Adrien asked, his sword covered in black blood “Hawkmoth was defeated by the familiars” Adrien smiled wide “then we won” Alya and Nino joined the group and was informed of what happened. Trixx appeared beside her mistress, grinning as fox-like as she could “something doesn’t seem right, Hawkmoth is supposedly one of the most powerful necromancers left, someone who specializes in dead things should have some kind of plan in place if something like this ever happens” Nino pondered. As soon as he said that, the akuma pools suddenly started to move forwards in blinding speed “what’s happening!?” Marinette asked in complete shock.

Distorted laughter filled the air and in the distance the four could see a monstrous purple creature forming from the liquefied akumas “you are quite right my former protege, i did have a backup plan” Chloe joined them just in time to watch what was happening “Hawkmoth is still alive” Adrien growled out. Plagg hissed as the creature finally took shape. It was a giant purple moth but it looked so grotesque and horrifying and probably stood at 30 feet tall. It had clawed hands and red eyes while the wings looked deformed and the creature’s mouth was a bird’s beak which had two large fangs protruding out.

The moth monster started laughing “now that i have this form, taking Heaven is a simple task! Try to stop me heroes if you can!” the Hawkmoth monster took off into the sky “NO!” Marinette shouted and tried to go after it but she was stopped by Nino “let me go! Heaven is going to be destroyed!” Marinette told them frantically “Mari! We will stop him as a team” Alya told her which calmed her down. Nino quickly ran to the apothecary and drank down a potion and in minutes, he was sprouting angel wings “looking pretty good my love” Alya winked “why thank you my rose” Nino smirked and soon then were flying after the monster.

When they reached Heaven, the gates were destroyed already and a few guardian angels were on their sides lifeless “this means me and Chloe are able to enter this place” Adrien pointed out as he looked at them, those gates were meant to keep demons like him and Chloe out but it was safe for them now. “Wow, if it wasn’t for that monster, your home is actually quite beautiful” Chloe told them which the two angels nodded solemnly “i’m sorry about those angels, i’m sure they were good warriors” Nino sighed “they were handpicked by Nathaniel himself” Marinette whispered.

The five saw that the guardian angels were attacking the monster which only swatted them away like flies “this ends today” Adrien hissed then flew to help the battlefront “well he’s going to leave us out at this rate” Alya took off after him the same with Chloe leaving Nino and Marinette behind.

Meanwhile, Wayzz looked at his old master with shock “Master, you want me to go?” Master Fu looked at his familiar with solemn eyes “Wayzz, it’s not that i want you to go but you need to go, the young one needs you if Hawkmoth is to be defeated once more” Wayzz let out a few tears and nuzzled Master Fu before cutting off their connection and flying away “keep him safe” Master Fu whispered.

As Alya flew towards the monster, Trixx flew beside her “let me lend you my power” Trixx told her and flew inside her mistress. Alya looked and saw as her outfit was transformed into a pair of orange pants with black on the bottom and an orange shirt that showed off her lean muscles in the stomach area. Around Alya’s neck was an orange cape that stopped about her heels but was surprised her was the flute at her hip “ _ that is to create illusions to confuse the enemy _ ” Alya heard Trixx say in her head.

Chloe got a similar transformation with Pollen. Her attire was more elegant with a flowing black and yellow dress with black leggings underneath and her cape was white chiffon and her weapon was a whip with what looked like a bee’s stinger at the end. Nathaniel saw the five from a distance and smiled knowing he had more support. The moment that the monster broke through the gates with little effort rattled Nathaniel but he tried to not let it show. The best guardian angels were the first to fall much to Nathaniel’s dismay.

Alya and Chloe began to attack the monster with the Guardian angels “foolish pestss” the monster laughed and swatted at them which caused them to fall onto the clouds and turned his attention to one specific angel “ Lady Marinette, you will die before your friends” Marinette gasped and look a step back “No!” Adrien shouted as he swung his sword at the monster which didn’t even make a scratch.

Before the creature could attack, Nino saw something fly in the corner of his eye and walked over to see a green winged sea turtle with celtic markings on its shell “you’re a familiar aren’t you?” the turtle nodded and brushed a glowing fin against Nino’s arm causing a turtle mark to appear “can you hear me now?” he heard a wise voice say in his head and Nino nodded “i am Wayzz, the wise turtle familiar and i have chosen you to be my master” Nino smiled “nice to meet you, i am Nino and i’m a potion master” “the pleasure is all mine, may i lend my power to you Nino?” Wayzz asked. Nino quickly looked at the monster frantically and nodded. Wayzz flew inside of Nino and his usual outfit was transformed into a ninja style outfit in green with a throwing disk that looked like a turtle shell on his back.

As the monster began to charge up a purple magic beam, Marinette pushed the now costumed Nino out the way so that he wouldn’t get caught in the blast “you need to live for Alya’s sake” Marinette told him. The beam shot out towards her knowing running away was futile and the next thing Marinette knew, Adrien took the blast for her “no” Marinette whispered as she felt her heart break “even better, King Gabriel doesn’t have anymore heirs to throne all thanks to me killing his queen” The Hawkmoth Monster laughed evilly.

Marinette kneeled down with tears in her eyes “Adrien why did you do that?” Adrien shakily raised his burned hand to place it on her cheek “it’s because i love you so much, i would rather sacrifice myself so you could live then watch you die” Marinette started to sob and leaned down to kiss Adrien one last time “i love you too” Marinette whispered as she pulled away. Adrien gave her a small smile before he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Marinette started sobbing on his chest “why did you have to leave me!?” she bawled. Alya, Chloe and Nino watched as Marinette cried and mourned over the death of her beloved one “i’m so sorry, Marinette” Chloe whispered. Besides the monster roaring, the one thing that broke the hearts of those that was present was the sobs of a hurting Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that i can't write fight scenes to save my life so please forgive the lack of one


	24. Victory

Nino stared at Adrien’s dead body in disbelief “no, not my best friend” he whispered as tears formed in his eyes “Adrien!” the three looked to see King Gabriel flying towards them which surprised them all “what happened?” Gabriel demanded but his voice didn’t hold the authority it usually did. Gabriel’s voice sounded broken and his expression was indescribable, Nino walked up to the demon king and sighed “Adrien died saving the woman he loved after she pushed me out of the way” Gabriel looked down at the now lifeless body of his son “this is Eveline’s death all over again now i’ve lost the only thing connecting to her memory, i should have treated my son better and now i will never be able to make it right” Gabriel looked away as tears fell from his blue eyes.

Chloe bawled against Alya’s shoulder who held her in comfort, even the monster roaring in the background couldn’t shake the mourning party. Plagg couldn’t look at his master no matter how hard it was “not again” he whispered. The sarcasm was gone as did his cocky attitude. Plagg had lost masters like this too many times in the past and he always thought it was his fault. It was the reason why Tikki was born in the first place, she was to negate all the bad luck that he radiated.

Time seemed to stop until Marinette slowly stood up from Adrien’s body the sadness in her heart replaced with a burning hate “how dare you” she whispered in anger as she glared at Hawkmoth. The Sacred Light as reacting to the feelings deep inside of Marinette “Tikki! Lend me your power!” the small winged rabbit nodded and disappeared inside of her.

Marinette’s dress became a red and black polka dotted two piece outfit that was a short layered skirt, a halter top with a red and black short cape and greek goddess style sandals but she was surprised when she had no weapon. “We will keep Hawkmonster distracted for you” Nino told her as they begun their attack “i’m joining in as well, that thing killed my son so i will have retribution” Gabriel hissed out and followed after them.

“Tikki, why don’t i have a weapon?” Marinette asked “ _i’m the familiar of creation, Marinette, weapons cause destruction and death but you have something in your possession that dispels any evil that enters Heaven do you not?”_ Tikki told her and it clicked in Marinette’s mind. She remembered something that her mother told her a long time ago about it.

_“Mama? How does the Sacred Light get rid of corruption?” a young Marinette asked her mother “well, in times of need it becomes a weapon so great that it was written down as legendary. The last time this weapon appeared, it was during the great five year battle with an evil necromancer but it wasn’t used properly. The one responsible for it at the time missed it’s mark and it was decreed that the crystal thought the wearer wasn’t worthy of its power. Let’s hope you never have to see the weapon in your life Marinette.”_

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment and chanted the ancient words **“Great Sacred Light, i implore thee, Heaven is at risk as well as Hell and Sanctuary. Allow me to see thy true form so that i may dispel the darkness that had invaded this realm. Hear me as i wish no harm on the residents  of Hell as they are not the enemy. Come to me now Legendary Crystal Bow of Heaven!”** Marinette’s eyes snapped open to show they were completely white while the Sacred Light crystal glowed with a blinding light.

The crystal transformed to a magnificent bow and arrow which was made out of shimmering gold and glittering crystal. Almost automatically, Marinette grasped the bow and nocked an arrow by the string but waited a moment.

Chloe snapped her whip which caused the monster to roar out in surprise “this is for my family!” she hissed before snapping her whip again. Alya created illusions of her to confuse Hawkmoth “this is for Heaven!” Nino threw a green bladed chakram at the monster “this is for the fallen angels and demons who had lost their lives!” he shouted. Gabriel went for Hawkmoth’s eyes and ended up blinding him “that is for my son and wife!” Marinette aimed at the monster. Everyone’s convictions were clear to her “and this is for the entire world, my arrow will make sure that your soul will never return in this or any other life!” with those words, Marinette let the crystal arrow fly.

The tip of the arrow glowed bright as it shot towards the stunned monster “no, it cannot be” Hawkmoth groaned out just as the arrow pierced his body. Hawkmoth turned to dust and his soul became nothing as it had dissolved with its owner. Marinette fell to her knees as the Sacred Light crystal returned to its normal form. The battle wore everyone out which caused the familiars to become their normal selves again.

“We did it” Alya smiled at Nino but she was breathing hard from the fight “yeah, we did” Nino grinned back but they remembered that Adrien was killed by Hawkmoth after Marinette made her way over to him. Marinette held his head “we beat him, Adrien now you and your mother can rest in peace” a few stray tears fell from her eyes and onto Adrien’s cheek. The Gates of Heaven were destroyed and Heaven was in ruins after the attack, even Nino didn’t know how to fix it.

“Now why are you all so sad? This is a victory you must savor” Marinette and Alya looked over to see the Almighty One standing there before them “Your Eminence!” Alya exclaimed before bowing out of respect to the one who ruled Heaven “please, Lady Alya you need not bow to me today, it is I who should be bowing before you all. You have restored the harmony of the world, with the necromancer’s death, Earth is slowly starting to become alive once again” The Almighty One smiled but looked at Marinette who stayed where she was.

“I can sense quite a bit of love from you, Lady Marinette” he told her and saw she was hurting when Marinette turned to look at him “he sacrificed himself for me, if it wasn’t for him i wouldn’t be here right now. I don’t know what to do now” Marinette closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Prince Adrien fought to protect his home and the ones who loved him, he in many ways became exactly like Queen Emilie. Kind and pure hearted for his actions i will award him with something special for i find Adrien worthy of this” the Almighty One said and waved his hand. Adrien’s body started to lift up much to Marinette’s and everyone else’s surprise. Golden light surrounded him as he was floated horizontally in the air with his black demon wings spread out. In minutes the wings dissipated into black smoke and they were replaced by black feathered wings with green tips that had suddenly sprouted from where the original ones were. Adrien was set down on his feet when his eyes snapped open.

Adrien held his head and looked a bit wobbly “Adrien?” Marinette asked warily and Adrien looked at her “Marinette?” she nodded and ran to him “you’re alive!” tears ran down Marinette’s cheeks. Adrien lifted Marinette’s chin so that she was looking at him and pressed his lips gently to hers.

Marinette deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him while waves of magic energy flooded Heaven. Alya, Nino, Chloe and Gabriel watched in amazement as Heaven repaired itself but the biggest thing to happen was that the Golden Gates of Heaven that had been damaged beyond repair became like it had never been destroyed in the first place. After the two lovers parted, Gabriel walked over to Marinette and took her one hand in his “i am dreadfully sorry, i never should have tortured you but my mind was confused by Hawkmoth, i should have never attacked you the way i did when you were younger either, i misjudged your kind and unfortunately the dark angels paid the price, i don’t expect you to forgive me for what i have done” Marinette smiled gently “i forgive you for hurting me not entirely as you did kill off an entire race because you believed a lie but in time you will have my forgiveness.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding and turned to hug his son “i am sorry for how i’ve treated you, i should have treated you like normal like how it was when your mother was alive. Pressuring you to marriage for convenience sake was very wrong of me” Adrien hugged his father back for the first time since he was 4 “i forgive you father, i love you and i know the death of mother caused you to act the way that you did” Gabriel nodded “i got some damage control to do, i’ll leave you to it” and with that Gabriel flew back to Hell with permission to go back through the Golden Gates.

“So, you’re a dark angel now?” Nino asked “yeah i guess i am” Adrien replied looking at  one of his black wings but then looked down at Plagg “did you foresee this?” Plagg smirked “Maybe i did” Tikki nudged Plagg “tell the truth” “alright fine, this was the future i saw for you, you would become a dark angel like your mother and have lots and lots of babies” Plagg laughed which caused Adrien to blush like mad.

“He’s teasing him, Plagg is like that” Tikki said looking at her mate which Marinette laughed. Marinette noticed that she didn’t hear Trixx anymore and looked at Alya “what’s wrong?” “back before we thought Hawkmoth was defeated, Trixx made it so i could hear her and i can’t hear her now” Marinette told her, Alya looked down at Trixx before turning back to her best friend “she said she closed the connection as it was only necessary at the time” Marinette nodded. The Almighty One declared that King Gabriel and Lady Chloe were allowed in Heaven after they helped to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all on the condition that they keep a spare white outfit to enter Heaven. Night time fell and there was a great celebration but even with the lively company, Adrien stood alone in his thoughts.

Gabriel returned for the party wearing a white robe when he noticed his son stood alone “what’s wrong?” Gabriel asked him after he had walked over “it’s just that i was brought back from the dead, why wasn't my mother brought back?” Adrien sighed “i have a theory, Hawkmoth may have cast a spell on her body to keep her from coming back, he was a necromancer after all” Gabriel told him “so where am i going to live? I’m a dark angel now” Adrien asked “you can live at home still or just come by for your princely duties and stay with the angel who loves you” Gabriel answered.  

Adrien smiled gently but something else was bugging him “father, Hawkmoth said you let him go during the first battle, why did you spare him?” Gabriel sighed gently “he was once my best friend. When me and your mother were about six, i met a young wizard named Fiyan and all three of us became the best of friends and trust me when i say that he was normal looking back then, except for the brown hair which was always looking like he got out of bed. Fiyan was still a student looking into light magic but as we got older, feelings changed. Fiyan told me he was in love with someone and i honestly thought i was being a good friend by telling him to confess his feelings for her. This was right around the time before the engagement was announced between me and your mother and that was when i found out that Fiyan was going to confess to Emilie” Adrien sat down as his father paused for a moment.

“So what happened?” Adrien asked his father “well, he yelled at me saying that i got everything handed to me and accused me of stealing the only woman he’s ever loved away from him. I asked Emilie about it and she told me that she only loved me and while his affections were flattering to her, your mother didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. I never saw Fiyan again after that but when i did, it was with my blade pointed towards him on the battlefield. He abandoned his studies as a light mage and took up necromancy and that’s when his appearance changed to what you saw. I hardly recognized him actually. I was about to strike him down when he told me who he really was and for that moment i saw the boy who was my best friend. Fiyan took advantage of my hesitation and fled with his akuma and i honestly thought that was the last of it. Well you know the rest i suppose, Fiyan used that weakness of mine to weasel himself into the castle and i knew he had lost his heart when Fiyan killed your mother” Gabriel sat down after he had finished his story.

“I honestly think that if were me in your place with Nino becoming a necromancer, i would have done the same so you and me aren’t different at all” Adrien sighed “i approve of your match by the way, Lady Marinette is quite beautiful, she will make a fine bride for you” Gabriel smiled “thank you father, i love her so much and to marry her is all i want” Adrien blushed slightly. The two talked a bit more before Gabriel gave his son a small box then went back to the party after he explained what was in the box.

Adrien went back shortly after only to find Nathaniel and Chloe getting cozy in a slow dance in the pavilion. It answered his question not too long ago on who Chloe had fallen in love with and Adrien honestly thought they made a good looking couple. Adrien found Marinette not too long after seeing them and the two flew off to the garden. “This is some party” Marinette commented “yes, but it’s nice to get away from it all” Adrien smiled and took her hand. Adrien brought Marinette to the same gazebo where Nathaniel first proposed and her heart started to race.

It not like Adrien knew about this gazebo for if he had he would have chosen a different place for what he was about to do “Marinette, i love you and i will always love you. You’ve been my friend first for the longest time then you became my lover, i don’t see myself with anyone else” Adrien got down on one knee and pulled out the small black box that his father gave him. Marinette knew what was happening and she couldn’t help but bring her hands to her face while tears of joy fell from her eyes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me and become my lifelong mate?” Adrien opened the box to reveal a beautiful rose quartz and diamond engagement ring set in a silver band. The rose quartz was in the shape of a small rose while two diamonds were in the shape of leaves on both sides of the rose. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Marinette looked at Adrien to see a smile full of happiness on his lips and the look of love sparkling in his eyes “yes, i will marry you” she whispered.

Adrien smiled wide and placed the ring on the ring finger of her left hand then he stood up and kissed her passionately “where did you get this ring? I never seen anything like it” Marinette asked after they pulled away “this ring was the same one that my father gave to my mother after they got engaged” Adrien answered “then i’m honored to wear it, come let’s tell everyone at the party!” Marinette laughed, her blue eyes bright with excitement as the two flew off.


End file.
